Just let it go
by xxxDarkDesirexxx
Summary: Lucy leaves Magnolia after a confrontation with Natsu. Years later the secret shes been keeping is revealed and Lucy is once again thrown into a perilous situation.
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I fainted when I realized its april and the awesomness that comes with it. All the nalu cuteness is so close I can practically taste it. **

**My bad if theres any mistakes. Its 4am, cut a girl some slack. Let me know what you think of this.**

Just, Let It Go.

_- Risking the pain of a loved one, just so another may see clearly. Is it a hidden form of courage I wonder? -_

...

_It's been nearly eight years since I left Magnolia...can you believe it? I cant...though I suppose time flies the older you get and the more responsibilities you're handed. _

_Not a day goes by that I dont think of all the ones I left behind...I wonder if everyone still acts the same...?_

_Like you Erza...do you still sit with such poise and elegance, with an air of peace and serenity surrounding you while eating your favorite slice of cake? And then fly into a rage the minute something were to happen to it? _

_Gray? do you still have that hilariously disturbing habit of subconsiously stripping and making Juvia faint in the process? Are you still pretending you dont enjoy her attentions?_

_Is Carla still acting as though she doesn't want your offering of fish Happy? _

_Levy.. I've finished my novel, well to be honest i've completed a few over the years... are you still my number one fan? _

_What about you Wendy? are you still the same sweet, caring girl that wouldn't hesitate in healing someone who is injured? _

_And you...are you still as loud and reckless as I remember? _

_Do you still treasure your nakama more than you do your own life? _

_Are you still costing your team reward money for destroying buildings older than the master?_

_Are you happy? I hope so.._

_And I wonder...would you despise me if you found out about my secret? would you care that I never told you and that I have no intention of ever doing so? _

_Part of me hopes that you wouldn't...that you'd scoff and turn your back on us so that we can continue on without being in each others lives... and the other part knows I'm a liar._

_But you'd understand wouldn't you? at the very least you should know why...Im only doing as you wanted...Its for you that Im doing this...that I havn't made the effort to tell you...That I've stayed away.._

_It hurts for me to think of you and I try not to trust me... I try so hard but it's not that easy... especially considering the fact that I have constant reminders of you... everytime I look at them.. they're such sweet, adorable, lovely reminders..._

_Its not Kais' fault that when he grins in excitement he looks exactly like you, and my sweet darling little Suki...even though she absolutely adores her rose colored locks, she didn't ask for the trait... Its not their fault they resemble you so much. I do not love the twins any less because of who their father is.. If its at all possible I love them even more because of that simple fact...it means that part of you is still mine..You'd think im weird wouldn't you?_

_But it's hard because my heart...it still aches...and I find myself close to tears most nights because the longing I have to be with you is so strong that I can barely breathe...and its all because I still... _

_I still love you, Natsu._

_Even after what happened between us...even though you told me to forget about you and to move on with my life so that you could be happy with yours...to go as far away from Magnolia as I possible could and never look back..._

_Im still very much in love with you. _

_I've tried..to stop._

_But tell me...Natsu...how could I possibly do that? After everything that we had been through together...you saved my life so many times and in so many ways...you became my strength, my laughter, my hope...my everything... you became the man I'd give anything for...heartache be damned._

_Forget about you? Stop loving you?_

_Its not possible... there's no way in hell that's ever going to happen... you have always been and will always be the only one for me. _

_Always._

_ .._

Small drops of water fell on to the thin sheet of paper in a steady rythm causing the words to become blotched and blur together.

"I knew Mama was sad...I could always hear her...but I...I...didn't know she was _this _sad..."

Kais reached over and took the paper from his sisters trembling hands, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah well you know mother, she wouldn't want us to worry about her."

Sukis' fists clenched as the words replayed in her head. She didn't understand. This was 'not' the image she wanted to have of her father. He was supposed to be kind and gentle not cold and dismissive.

"I knew we shouldn't have read it." Kais muttered darkly, eyeing the name at the end.

"We should have left it where we found it. It's no wonder mother refused to tell us much about why we cant meet him, he's an absolute-"

"Don't say it!" Suki snapped.

"He's still...our dad...even if he...hurt Mama..besides...we dont know the whole story."

Kais' dark eyes narrowed at what she said and waved the paper in her face.

"Are you serious Suki? It says right here! He told her to leave and never come back! what other story is there than him being a total asshat!? That man is a complete waste of your thoughts Suki! get it through your stupid head!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Sukis' lip trembled and her tears fell with more fervor at his harsh words. Slapping his hand away she stood and glared down at him.

"Just because you don't want anything to do with him and think he's some kind of evil monster doesn't mean I do!" She yelled. "He's a good person! I know he his!"

Before Kais could respond, the living room door opened and a pink haired woman popped her head in.

"Your mother will be home shortly young master, little miss, time to wash up for dinner."

Suki sniffled and spun on her heel, she ran past Virgo and went straight to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Virgo looked down the hall before returning her gaze to the scowling blonde standing amongst a pile of books and scattered papers.

"It is not a crime for the young lady to wish she knew her father is it? do you not hope for the same?" She inquired curiously, even though she pretty much knew the answer already. And that saddened her immensely.

Kais shook his head and looked up when the maid walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Then that is your choice." she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But your sister longs for the opposite, and it is your duty as an elder brother to help her bar judgement, she needs understanding and comfort."

Kais was certain he heard a lecture somewhere in there and hung his head in shame.

"You may go wash up, I shall clean in here for you."

Nodding meekly Kais shuffled out of the room but instead of going to the bathroom he headed for the door that was decorated in so much pink that it made him wonder how it could possibly be her favorite color when she dressed and acted like a boy most times.

The sound of her muffled sobs reached his ears and made his hand halt mid-air and drop to his side. He hadn't meant to snap at her like that, it was just so confusing to him how she could still think the world of a stranger that practically tossed their mother away like yesterdays leftovers. Had she no sense of loyalty? Was her head really that thick?

"You're not a bad person...you still love Mama...right daddy?"

His brow furrowed and his hand clenched over the doorknob. He could just picture her laying on her bed and staring at the photo of their parents, the one their mother had given to her on their 5th birthday. She would always talk to it, or more specifically _him. _She'd tell him about her day and all the new things she learnt, the people she had talked to, and for some reason it severely irritated him.

_"She needs understanding and comfort." _

_"It is your duty as an elder brother to help her." _

Virgos' words kept repeating in his head over and over as he thought of his teary eyed sister on the opposite side of the door, he really hated it when they cried.

She had said it's his duty..that he needed to help her.

But how could he? How was he supposed to convince her that the mans no good when they havn't even 'met'? It didnt take long for an idea to form and his eyes widened slightly. Could he really do that to his mother?

"Maybe one day...we can be a family...that's all I want.."

Hearing her hopeful voice fuelled his determination to get through to her so without another thought he opened the door and walked in, closing it firmly before striding over to the bed.

"Leave me alone Kais, I'm not hungry."

He ignored her request completely and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Im sorry I upset you Suki, It was mean..what I said...I shoudn't have."

She glanced up at him before sighing and looking back at the frame in her hands.

"I know you don't like to think about him Kai, but I...I can't help it." She whispered, running a finger over the pink haired man grinning back at her.

Kais nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I want to ask you something." He said slowly, turning his head to stare out the window.

"If...If you got to see for yourself that he really doesn't give a crap about mother...about us...would you drop your ridiculous fantasy of us becoming a happy family one day?"

His question shocked her and he could see the confusion shining in her eyes through her reflection in the glass. She bit her lip as her eyes shifted back to the photo she was holding and slowly nodded her head.

"Of course I would." She replied. "I mean..It'd hurt...real bad...but at least I'd know for sure if that was really true...you know? He doesn't even know we exist."

Kais knew that what he was about to say was going to put them both in hot water once they got caught. He knew that it wasn't right by his mother what he was planning to do, and that it could cause even more heartache for her. But it needed to be done. Suki wouldn't let it go otherwise.

"Why do you ask? and why do you look so serious all of a sudden?"

Kais turned to her once more and took the picture from her. His eyes swept over the younger version of their mother and a small smile settled on his face.

He really hoped she wouldn't leave his punishment up to that creepy bull spirit like last time.

"Tomorrow.." He said, now staring at the emblem on the mans arm.

"You and I are going to find a fairy."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Ill have the next chapter up in a day or two if its wanted :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you lovely people that reviewed, faved and followed. **

**Heres the next chappy, obviously. hope ya like it :)**

* * *

Just, Let it go

- Why is it we never trust our instincts or that gut wrenching feeling until it's too late? -

From the minute she awoke to the second her feet touched the tiled floor of the bookstore she worked in, Lucy couldn't seem to shake the feeling of unease that followed her like a bad smell.

"Lucy-Chan!" She cringed inwardly hearing that loud screeching voice but was grateful for the distraction so she smiled and greeted her co-worker with a two fingered salute.

"Morning Cinthya."

The smile on the brunettes face fell when she got a good look at Lucys' attire. "Lucy-Chan! You're never going to find your prince when you dress like that!" She whined, her face scrunching up into a look of absolute disgust.

Lucy rolled her eyes and moved to the back room to dump her bag. "Finding my 'prince' is hardly important to me Cin, you know that." She answered as she re-emerged with a stack of paperbacks. "And you also know I happen to like the way I dress."

Cinthya pouted and continued to eye her choice of clothes for the day.

A plain grey singlet that stopped just above her bellybutton, a plain black unbuttoned vest over it, a black fingerless glove on one hand, a grey weird belt thing that looked more like a piece of cloth - wrapped around her waist and tied in a knot on the side with the ends hanging down that reached below her knees, and dark loose fitted pants that were then tucked into what she could only assume were mens combat boots.

"I don't see how." She mumbled. "But you wouldn't look half bad if you know, you at least lost the vest and cloth thing."

Lucys' eye twitched.

"And the hair? Its in dire need of a trim I'd say..or at least a different style once every now and then maybe? You've been single the whole time i've known you! Spruce yourself up a little!"

Snarling like a beast, Lucy snapped her head to the side to release her knee length braid out of the other girls hand. She glared menacingly and leaned over the counter until their faces were an inch apart.

"One more word Cin-" she growled. "And I swaer i'll knock you so hard on your ass and clip off every single one of your pretty pink nails."

Cinthya gasped in horror, her face paling as she took three steps back, clutching her freshly manicured nails protectively against her chest. "You wouldn't?!"

Lucy straightened up and re-adjusted the books against her hip. "Are you willing to risk finding out?"

The brunette shook her head violently and waited until Lucy was a good distance away before sighing in relief and sagging against the wall.

Lucy was fuming. She had met Cinthya not long after finding an apartment and the two had become friends, but the girl still tended to rub her the wrong way at times. Especially when looks and partners were involved. She didn't need to hear about her lack of a love life, and she sure as hell didn't need to be reminded how long it's been since she's so much as 'hugged' a man.

Loke didn't count. Not in her opinion anyway.

And then there was the issue with her 'new style'. Natsu was the reason she started dressing differently. What he had said that day had not only stung and made her feel cheap, it had also stuck.

_"You look like a call girl, and that aint my style"_

She had begun to wonder if everyone else saw her the way he did and had become so distraught over it that before she knew it, her bright designer shirts were swapped with plain singlets and hoodies that were two sizes too big, she had exchanged her short skirts with dark baggy pants, and had replaced her heels with combat boots.

But she had honestly grown to love this new look, preferred it even. She felt comfortable and if she were to be completely honest, she loved dressing similar to Natsu. It reminded her of when Virgo would provide them with matching outfits.

Sighing wistfully, she banished all further thoughts to the back of her mind and focused solely on doing her job.

...

The time had just gone past 1 in the afternoon when Lucy checked out for an early break. That feeling had been nagging her all morning so she finally gave in to it and left to investigate.

She was running through a check list in her head of all the things she did at home before leaving for work that morning, which then led to the memory of the twins words as they were saying goodbye.

...

"We love you mama! Always and no matter what! You gotta remember that k?" Suki chirped with a big smile. Beside her Kais nodded his head in agreement and took her hand. "We'd never abandon you mother. And if we ever did leave it'll most likely be because Suki's a big baby." He said with a teasing smirk, earning himself a glare and sharp nudge in the stomach. "And we'd come back." Suki continued while Kais squeezed her hand and smiled, finishing off their speech with a serious look in his eyes. "Id make sure to of it."

...

Her pace began to quicken the more she thought about their behaviour. At the time she hadnt thought anything of it because they made it a habit of letting her know how much they loved her. But now the more it played in her head, the heavier her heart felt.

Why now, for the life of her did she feel that this time was different? That they were giving her an underlining message?

"Loke!" She called out frantically.

Over the years as she trained with her spirits her magic power had increased exponentially and her bonds with them had grown to the point where she could now summon them without holding their keys and keep at least three in the human world just a little over four days at a time. An ability that came in handy more often then not.

Not a heartbeat later a small 'poof' was heard and Loke appeared, falling into step beside his mistress with a concerned look marring his handsome features. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I need you to go back to the apartment and look in the twins room for anything suspicious! No questions just go!"

He vanished immediately and Lucy broke out into a sprint. The distress she was feeling was to strong for her to care about how rude she had been. There was always time for apologies later after all.

She made it to the school exactly 6 minutes later and barrelled her way through to the office.

"Ms Heartfilia! Are you alright?" The receptionist squeaked having been jolted awake by the sudden noise.

"I need...to see...my children." She managed to gasp out as she held onto the office desk to steady herself while she caught her breath.

The girl nodded and jumped out of her seat. "I'll go get them right away ma'am."

Lucy nodded her thanks and covered her face, letting out a shakey laugh. She was just being paranoid after all!

She walked over to the seats and sunk down with a heavy sigh. She'd snapped at Loke like a bossy housewife and threatened Cinthya more times then she cared to count, and all because she was anxious for no good reason.

The door opened and a girl skipped in with big blue eyes and red hair that reminded her of Erza. "Miss Lucy!" She practically screamed. "Have you come to see the principal?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Hello Paskell. Not today, I came to steal the twins away for a bit."

Paskell tilted her head, a look of confusion passing over her face. "But..they're not here today Miss Lucy, I thought they might've been at home sick.."

The receptionist entered with a look matching Paskells, and Loke appeared too, his mouth set in a grim line and a pink piece of paper clutched tightly in his left hand.

"Ms Heartfilia"

"Lucy.." They said in unison.

She acknowledged neither of them because her eyes had zeroed in on the paper. Her heart began to slow down and she had to remind herself to breath. She didn't need to ask what the note said, she didn't need to see it to know where they'd gone. The dread she was feeling all day had already told her.

"Lucy."

'Dont say it Loke' she inwardly begged. 'Please don't say it..'

"It seems they've gone...to Magnolia."

Time slowed down as thoughts and images of the place she once called home and the people she'd thought she would never see again ran through her head.

Loke was in front of her now, kneeling and watching her reaction with a concern that she was all to used to.

"I doubt they've gotten too far." She heard him say. "Just say the word and I'll go bring them-"

"It's ok Loke." She cut in , her voice portraying a calm that did not match the rate of her heart pounding. "I will."

Loke began to stammer in shock as she stood and left without another word.

"Are..you sure?." He asked once he caught up to her again. "You dont have to go, let Virgo and I-"

Lucys' magic power began to pulsate around her, effectively shutting up. "Give me the note."

He handed it over and watched her closely. She was acting too nonchalant about the situation, and that bothered him.

- Hello mother. Please..dont be sad, We have to go see him. We need to know who he is. Please wait for us mama..we'll be back soon promise. And we're sorry. Love K & S -

She crumpled it in her hand and tossed it into the next wastebin they passed, her face completely blank.

Loke followed her back to the bookstore and just watched in silence as she told her boss she had to leave, that the twins had taken off and she needed to get them. The old man had nodded, wished her luck and gave her that weeks pay check.

As they headed towards the apartment complex Loke reached out to grab her hand but she increased her pace to avoid him.

"Go back Loke. Thank you for coming and Im sorry for earlier." She said evenly. "I want to do this on my own. So go back, please. I'll let you know when we get back so we can all have dinner together."

"Lucy.."

"Its fine Loke." She snapped."I'm fine. I'll 'be' fine. Im just going to go to Magnolia, knock them both out and bring them home. Simple."

Sighing in resignation he bowed and left without another word.

She reached the building and climbed the steps two at a time and waited until she was safely inside her bedroom before finally letting herself succumb to the anxiety and despair that consumed her.

* * *

Meanwhile on a train heading south, the twins were sitting in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Suki was nervous and excited about meetting their father whereas Kais was plotting ways he could enact bodily harm on the man.

Neither wanted to think about their mother and how she'd react when she found out.

They'd been travelling for at least 6 hours and had another three hours to go yet before they'd reach Magnolia station.

"I'm going to sleep for a little ok?" Suki yawned as she moved to the same seat her brother was on and lay down, using his leg as a pillow.

She was asleep within seconds and Kais finally let out the deep sigh he'd been holding in. They hadn't even reached their destination yet and he could already feel the tension building.

"Excuse me? May I sit here? Everywhere else is full.."

Kais looked up to see a young woman and blushed despite himself, ignoring the voice that whispered 'danger' in his head.

"Um..Ok." He answered softly.

The girl beamed and sat down. She thanked him and questioned where they were headed.

"My sister and I are going to Magnolia to visit our...father." He answered politely.

"Oh how cute! My name is Momoka by the way! and yours?" She cooed holding out a hand.

"My name is Lukais." He replied with a smile. "And this is Natsuki."

When he reached out to shake her hand, his eyes seemed to dull slightly upon contact and images flashed in his mind. He shook his head to clear it and blinked a few times before pulling his arm back quickly.

Momoka gushed and giggled having seemingly missed Kais strange reaction. "Aw you two are positively adorable! Natsu is very lucky to have such sweet and cute children! Im so darn jealous!"

The smile on Kais face faltered a little the more Momoka talked and laughed. Her voice was starting to make him edgy. He didn't want her there any more.

Momoka tilted her head as she regarded the two before her, the smile not once leaving her face. "Why don't you have a rest too? You've been on the train an awfully long time! You must be super tired."

"I'm fine."

Momoka giggled and leaned forward. "It's ok I'll watch over you both! Promise! So have a sleep." She reached over and ruffled his hair. "I insist."

Kais frowned but nodded regardless and leaned his head against the window.

"I'll wake you when we're near Magnolia." She whispered.

His eyes finally closed and he felt himself slowly drift off.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it. Til next time (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again guys :) ya'll rock. Like mellowpuffs with coffee. Brilliant.**

* * *

Just let it go

- If you love someone unconditionally, is it easier to forgive them without knowing their reasons why? -

...

So far her day had been relatively normal. After completeing her morning ritual she met up with her partner and teammate, headed to the guild to pick a job, set out to complete the request and had it done and dusted within 20 minutes.

It wasn't until they were on their way home that she felt the air around her turn thick and heavy.

"Hey, you've been tense since we boarded." Romeo said as he leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and reaching over to hold onto one of her hands with both of his, carressing it softly with his thumbs. "Talk to me, what's bothering you?"

Wendy turned her head sightly towards the aisle and narrowed her eyes. "I dont know what it is but..something feels...off." she half whispered. "When we got on I could sense a couple of pretty high magic energies but they seemed cloaked somehow."

Romeo narrowed his own eyes in concentration. He knew his senses weren't as sharp as Wendys' were but it couldnt hurt to try. So he widened his senses to see if he could feel anything strange.

"Sorry, im not getting anything." He mumbled after a few minutes.

Wendy smiled at him, thankful he trusted her without doubt then stood from her seat. "It's ok, you know im more sensitive to these things, heck even Natsu and Gajeel dont pick up on stuff like this as fast as I do."

Leaning down she kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand before letting go. "You wait here alright? Im going to walk around and see if I can figure out why it's so sufficating in here."

Romeo looked about ready to protest, or at least offer his assistance but she hushed him with a finger against his lips.

"I'll be fine, Im sure its not anything serious because the magic power doesn't feel threatening. It's just this scent.." She glanced briefly to the door seperating the carriages before smiling back down at him. "Its familiar yet not at the same time so I wanna check it out. You'll hear me if anything bad happens."

Romeo kissed her finger then gazed up at her with concern written all over his face. "Alright then, just dont take on anything without me got it?"

Wendy beamed and nodded. "Of course, I'd never deny you the right to defend me in battle." She cooed ruffling his hair before heading to the next compartment.

A slight tint formed on his cheeks at her teasing and scoffed, folding his arms across his chest as he turned to glare out the window and muttered; "I do 'not' have a hero complex like Natsu." under his breath.

His blush deepened when he heard her distant giggle.

...

The next carriage was completely empty, as well as the next one, and the one after that and it was seriously starting to creep her out.

She was nearing the end of the train when she heard voices coming from the opposite side of the next door and what she heard had not only made her eyes widen in suprise, but it also made her blood run cold.

- "I've got the dragonslayer spawn sir, shall I send them the head of one and bring the other?" -

Wendy didn't bother wondering which dragonslayer the woman was referring to and kicked the door open with so much force it flew right off its hinges and smashed straight through the opposite wall and into the last carriage.

The woman she heard talking jumped out of her seat and spun around into a defensive position and eyed her opponent critically.

Wendy marched through with her fists clenched and her element whipping violently around her. "I couldn't help but to overhear you threatening the lives of innocent children." She said drawing closer to the panic stricken brunette.

"Its none of your business girl so get lost." Momoka hissed. "These brats are no concern of yours!"

Wendys' eyes focused on the sleeping pair.

Blonde spikes, pink braids..

"Mavis.." she breathed out. The children looked around 9 or 10 give or a take and if her senses were telling her right, then It was no wonder she felt familiarity in the scents she picked up.

She snapped out of her reverie when Momoka inched closer to the twins and glared, a much stronger resolve to protect the slumbering siblings burning inside her. "I will not let you lay one more finger on them." She stated and charged forward with a growl.

"Wendy!"

She paid him no mind as she swiftly delivered a roundhouse kick to the womans face sending her flying towards Romeo, of whom had not expected the sudden action which resulted in Momoka hitting him full force, sending them both hurtling backwards

. Momoka tried to jump up off the man she'd unceremoniously been knocked into but froze when she felt a hand wrap itself tightly around her neck and a heel digging itself deeply into her leg.

"Im very territorial over what belongs to me, and I dont quite appreciate where you're sitting, nor do I appreciate whores threatening the lives of innocents. Especially when they're children and happen to be family."

Momoka cried out in pain as she was lifted of the dazed male and then slammed into the closest wall.

"What're you on about you crazy bitch?! Youre the one that made me hit him!"

Wendy blinked a few times, her face turning thoughtful before she giggled softly behind one hand. "Oh you're right, my apologies then." She smiled brightly before knocking the woman out with a punch to the stomach and let her drop to the floor. She dusted herself off and scoffed at how weak the other woman was before heading back to help Romeo up.

"Sorry about that, in my defence you had plenty of time to dodge."

Romeo rolled his eyes as he took her hand and grunted. "I swear you dragonslayers..That training you do with Gajeel and Natsu has made you scarier than Erza." He teased.

"But anyway, what happened? Who is she? And what kids were you talking about?"

Before she could reply, A shrill scream sounded, causing Wendy to fall to her knees and cover her sensitive ears.

They both looked up to see Momoka smirking and completely healed as she held out a small device that seemed only the dragonslayer could hear.

"Ahh I should've known, you must be the sky dragon slayer - Wendy Marvell." She mused, setting the device on the seat beside her. "Good thing I came prepared right? This was designed specifically for this reason."

"Wendy!" Romeo knelt beside her to place his hands over hers but she shook him off. "The kids Romeo! Dont let her take them!" She managed to shout out.

Romeo, although thoroughly confused, looked around before he finally noticed them.

"Im afraid I'm going to have to leave you now, I'd kill you but...I think it'd be more fun this way. Wouldnt you agree?."

Romeo stood and rushed forward, his hand ablaze.

Momoka smirked and watched with pure delight as he smacked into an invisible wall.

"Oops, I wonder who put that there!" She mocked, giggling furiously.

"Now if you dont mind I have pressing matters to tend to." She spun around and sauntered back to where the twins lay. Her face aglow with pride of her success.

"I WONT LET YOU!"

Momoka glared over her shoulder and arched a brow at the blunette as she struggled to stand, her eyes shut tightly. She laughed at her partners pitiful attempt at breaking her barrier and smirked.

"Too bad, looks like you fail."

She grabbed the girl first and threw her over her shoulder then reached for the boy.

"Sky dragons..."

Momokas head shot up in alarm.

"Idiot! You'd dare do that here?!"

"ROOAR!"

The barrier broke instantly and the blast ended up destroying the rest of the train completely, sending them all flying through the air and landing in different parts of the surrounding field. Wendy, being used to harsher predicaments thanks to her training, managed to sit upright and casted a quick healing spell on both herself and Romeo.

"Come on! We need to find them!"

Romeo jumped up and the two began to search through the tall grass, from the look on her face he figured it best to wait before asking questions.

"I can sense one of the kids but other than that.." She said softly, closing her eyes to focus.

Sure enough there was only one other presence alongside hers and Romeos. Her face fell when she realized the woman must have gotten away somehow, and had taken a child with her. "Dammit." She cursed. "I can't believe I lost one!"

"Wendy, Over here!"

She moved quickly towards his voice and fell to her knees the second she reached them.

"Wendy.." Romeo said as he looked over his girlfriends trembling state.

"Who're the kids?"

Reaching out, she ran a hand through the childs soft hair before placing them in the position to heal, an uneasy smile forming on her face.

"Natsu and Lucy.." she whispered, her eyes shining with tears. "I think they belong to Natsu and Lucy.."

Romeos jaw dropped at her declaration and looked down at the boy that began to stir.

"Natsu and..Lucy..? No way.."

Wendy nodded her head and bit her lip as guilt welled up inside her. "It makes sense..what I heaerd, how they look..their age group..and their scents, not to mention their magic power..it's incredible." Her hands stopped glowing and they waited with bated breath as the boys eyes slowly opened.

They widened suddenly and he jumped up, looking around frantically. "Suki?!" He screamed. "Suki where are you?!"

Wendy and Romeo slowly stood from their spots, the sudden movement causing the blonde to snap his head in their direction.

They watched as he jumped back a few feet before his body tensed and lowered into an offensive stance.

"Where's my sister?!" He growled dangerously, both of his hands igniting into flames. "What'd you do with her?!"

Wendy raised both her hands as a sign of peace and Romeo stepped back, stuffing his own in his pockets as he studied the boy curiously.

"My name is Wendy."

"Not my question! Where is She?!."

Romeos eyes narrowed. "Watch your mouth brat, don't make me beat some manners into you."

Wendy shot him a glare before turning back to the child. "My name is Wendy." She tried again softly. "And this is my partner Romeo, we are both mages from Fairy Tail."

Recognition flashed in his eyes and his flames dimmed slightly. "Im sorry but..your sister seems to have been taken..I was only able to save you.." she bowed her head in shame. "Im so sorry.."

"Wendy..from fairytail...you...you heal people, right?"

She nodded her head & jumped when she felt a small hand on her cheek.

"Please..dont cry. Mother says you are a very kind and loyal person..Im sure it wasn't your fault."

She knelt down, smiling fondly and took ahold of his hand. "I was right then, you are Lucys' son."

He nodded, blushing brightly.

"My..my name is Lukais, Kais for short.."

Romeo walked closer and placed a hand on his head. "So you're Natsus' kid huh?" He mused.

Kais scowled and moved away, smacking his hand off in the process.

"I have nothing to do with that pink haired loser got it?!" He snapped. "So don't put me in the same catagory as that moron!"

The adults were taken aback by his words but didnt show it, instead they turned serious.

"Kais, where were you both heading? Where's your mother? I need you to tell us everything before we decide on a course of action."

Kais ignored Romeo completely and turned his attention to the beautiful sky maiden, causing the elder male to glare and Wendy to snicker.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

* * *

Silence.

Absolute silence.

She knew that stepping foot through those doors was going to be difficult, she knew she wouldn't be welcome, not after she left, the dead silence just confirmed her suspicions.

But then, the second she slowly took a step back, chaos ensued.

She watched in pure shock and horror as chairs were pushed aside, tables were tossed away carelessly, a thundering of footsteps were heard heading straight for her as bodies collided with one another, a loud scream echoing through the guild, one that she was pretty sure all of Magnolia heard as well.

"LUCY'S HOME!"

She was then buried underneath the majority of her old guild mates.

A dark aura emitted from the top floor and everyone scrambled away as it drew closer. Lucy looked up from her position on the floor to find dark eyes narrowed on her, and a sword held out, the tip touching her neck.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

She nodded and stared back, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Erza...Its good to see you again.."

Everyone watched as Erzas hand tightened against her weapon and her body began to shake.

"I know I left without so much as a-"

"Silence!"

Lucys' mouth shut and she hung her head ready to hear the scolding, but what she said next was not what she had expected at all.

"We dont need to know why you left Lucy.." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "We're just glad you came home."

A chorus of "AYE!" Boomed throughout the guld once more and Lucy was pulled to her feet and found herself squashed between Erza and Gray.

"Welcome home." They said in unison, Lucy could nothing but smile.

* * *

Wendy and Romeo are so cute. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Im not that great at fight scenes so i hope this didnt suck to badly lol

Quick lil note: Wendy and Romeo are now 20, the rest around 25, 26, as Lucy was 17 when she left.

Another note, the next chapter wont be for a few days as im going to be hella busy with studies but ill try not make you loverly people wait too long :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoorah for not being able to sleep! It means updates when you least expect it ^-^**

* * *

Just let it go

- Confusion sucks. Putting it bluntly -

It hadn't taken long for the entire guild to commence with the "welcome home, Lucy!" party but Lucy herself wasn't in the mood for drinking and catching up. Not yet at least.

She hadn't spotted the twins and no one had mentioned them so they obviously hadn't arrived yet, which struck her as slightly odd because it was nearing nightfall and they should have been here by now, or at least in town but she couldn't sense them 'at all'.

"You're looking well Lucy, and I can tell you've gotten much stronger."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Gray, I doubt I've caught up with you though."

The ice-make mage chuckled and petted her head like he used to. "And just as modest I see."

"Gray, are you harrassing our dear Lucy again?"

He removed his hand from her head immediately. "No ma'am!" He said, slightly trembling.

Lucy smiled as she watched them. It seemed they were still the same, but she could dwell on that later

"Loke, Virgo, Capricorn."

Erza and Gray turned to her and their eyes widened when the three she mentioned appeared.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Loke greeted with a wave before turning his attention to Lucy. "Yes Princess? What can we do for you?"

"Loke." She said again, her face becoming completely serious. "They're not here, they havn't even entered Magnolia yet. So I need you three to split up and back track towards the apartment and see if you can find them. Please."

They all nodded and bowed.

"I didn't see them on my way here so they must be travelling a different route. Let me know the second you find something ok?"

"Yes Princess"

"Of course Milady."

"You got it.." Virgo and Capricorn vanished immediately whereas Loke turned to his old friends.

"We'll catch up soon." He said, bumping fists with Gray and smiling at Erza. Both nodded and watched him leave before turning back to the celestial mage.

"Wow Lucy, that was cool."

She laughed, slightly embarrassed at the praise and quickly changed the subject.

They continued to chat and reminisce and the two were more than happy to fill her in on whats been going on over the years. They had her listening attentively, completely engrossed in what they were saying that she hadn't heard the calls of welcome to the new arrivals.

"Welcome home guys!"

Erza had stopped talking and side-glanced.

"Lucy." She whispered , causing the blonde to raise a brow and lean over the table. "Yeah Erza? What's up?"

Gray leant closer to her and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and her head slowly turned towards the door where two figures were standing, and both were staring right back at her.

"Guys guess who's home?!" She heard someone yell.

"Lucy's back guys!"

They continued to stare at eachother silently until the trance broke by the small blue exceed that flew straight for her.

"Lushieeeeeee!"

Lucy caught the wailing flying cat and hugged him tight as she greeted him and rubbed his back. "I missed you!"

Lucy smiled and kissed his head. "I missed you too Happy." She looked back towards the door just in time to see Natsu spin around and storm back out, Lisanna right behind him. She sighed and sank back in her seat.

'Of course he's not happy to see you idiot' she berated herself mentally.

"Don't take it personally." Gray said as he took another swig of his beer. "Flame-brain took it pretty hard after you vanished like that."

Erza nodded as she sliced off another piece of cake. "Indeed, he was in a bad state for days, which turned into weeks after he found out that he was the only one out of all of us that didn't receive one of your farewell letters."

"Natsu is an S class wizard now too" Happy added. "He became so serious after you left Lucy! Why did you go?!" He began to wail again and snuggled against her chest as Lucy looked to the doors with an odd expression on her face.

"But I...I don't understand.." she said softly. "Why would he care so much when-"

"Are you being serious right now?" Gray scoffed."Why wouldn't he? His girlfriend vanishes without even saying goodbye? of course he's gonna be pretty bent out of shape about it."

"I...But...Lisanna.."

Erza looked up at the mention of the white haired womans name. "What of Lisanna?" She queried. "Did she say something to you before you left?"

Lucy shook her head. "No but..Natsu had Lisanna...he 'still' has Lisanna, so he shouldnt have been so bothered about it..its...its not like it was me he was in love with"

Gray waved her off and rolled his eyes. "Wow Lucy, I never realized how dense you are."

Lucy glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "I am not dense!."

Erza shrugged, eyeing the girl thoughtfully. "Natsu only thinks of Lisanna as a sister." She said carefully. "Nothing has, nor 'is' going to happen between the two, why would you think otherwise?"

"Lets talk about something else." Gray suggested when he noticed Lucys eyes begin to tear. "Like, who did you send your spirits out to look for?" He asked curiously.

Lucy, being utterly confused conerning Natsu that she let the information just tumble out of her mouth. "My children. They ran away this morning and were headed towards Fairy Tail...thats why im here. They came because they wanted to meet their father..he doesn't know about them yet though..."

Erza and Gray exchanged knowing glances that didn't go unnoticed by their seemingly depressed friend.

"What is it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What do you know?"

Erza finished off her cake -eyes closed- while Gray sighed and stared back at the blonde. "Lucy...Natsu isn't exactly...in the dark on the matter, if you catch my drift."

Lucys mouth fell open in shock. "W...what?"

Having finished her cake Erza stood and turned to leave. "Come along Lucy, we will show you something."

Gray stood, holding out a hand to help her up which she accepted with a confused and nervous smile.

"We'll be back soon Mira." She called out, receiving a giant wave and an ecstatic smile in return. She followed her ex teammates along a path she was all too familiar with and was suprised when they entered her old apartment building.

"What..what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Gray answered as Erza unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

Lucys' eyes widened when they entered. It was just as she left it. Even the bedspread and drapes were the same.

"Natsu has been paying for this room." Gray said as they walked in deeper. "Says it wouldnt be right if it wasnt available you know?"

Erza stopped at a wall and held out a hand over the bare wood. Lucy watched, fascinated as it shimmered and a barrier dropped, revealing pictures upon pictures, upon pictures.

She gasped and a hand flew to cover her mouth as Erza took a step to the side.

"How did..When..."

Gray came up on her other side as he looked at the wall which was now covered top to bottom with photos of the twins.

"When you left Natsu went crazy..Did you seriously think we didn't know where you were all these years? That 'he' didnt know?" He asked curiously. "Apparently he knew about them before 'you' did. Something about dragon senses and scents."

"Gray and I are the only ones other than Happy that know about this collage. And about your children."

Lucys head began to hurt. She was completely and utterly lost.

what did this all mean? What happened between them all those years ago.. He shouldnt have acted the way he supposedly had...It made no sense!

Erza heard the fast approaching footsteps and quickly put the illusion spell over the wall just in time before the door burst open and Loke stormed in followed by a shy but happy faced Romeo, an excited yet nervous Wendy, and a very frightened 8 year old Kais.

"M..mother.." He whimpered, taking a step backwards.

Wendy wanted to rush over and hug her but Erza shook her head slightly.

"Lukais Dragneel, fancy seeing you here."

Kais gulped and took another step back as his mother took a step forward, cracking her knuckles.

"Mother please wait! Sukis been taken by an evil woman!"

Lucy turned sharply grabbing Lokes tie and yanking him closer.

"What the hell does he mean she's been taken?!" She screamed as her insides ran cold.

Wendy and the others face palmed at Kais blunt outburst.

"Where is my daughter Loke?!"

Loke opened his mouth to answer but another beat him to it.

"I think I'd like to hear the answer to that too."

Everyone present froze.

Well, all bar one.

Kais eyes narrowed at the figure sitting on the windowsill with his arms crossed. He let out a low growl and without a second thought he lit his hands on fire and charged.

* * *

Its much shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for the, faves and follows. You loverly reviewers really make me giggle :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go lovelies, hope ya'll like it.**

**Im supposed to be studying...**

** ohwell. **

* * *

Just let it go

-Confrontations are inevitable, best to just open your mouth and get it over with -

...

Her first thought when she opened her eyes was of her mother, and how she was undoubtedly going to kill her ( if the pshyco lady staring at her didn't do it first ).

The next was of her brother, and how furious he'd be when he finds out she was chained like a criminal. ( He always got so mad when people mistreated her ).

And then she thought of her father, and how so very close she had been to finally meeting him ( to think, she could die here and never get the chance to hear his voice ).

"Tell me girl, what powers do you posess? Who is the strongest? You? Or your brother?"

She glared at the woman but kept her mouth shut. Her mother had warned her not to showcase her abilities until she had better control of them, and one was best not to mention at all.

"Are you mute? I asked you a question!" Momoka hissed, slapping her across the face.

Suki whimpered and tears stung her eyes but she remained silent. She needed to protect her brother, and herself. Whatever the pshyco woman wanted, she could go to hell still wondering.

"Stupid brat answer me!"

"Momoka." A deep voice drawled from across the room.

Momoka spun around immediately and fell to her knees with her face bowed low to the ground.

"Master, what..what can I do for you sir?"

"Why is it I only see one child, Momoka? Did I not tell you to bring them both?"

Momoka began to tremble as she stuttered, and Suki couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. "Y..yes sir..I..I..apologize b..but you see..I ran into..a..abit of trouble...Fairy Tail mages were-"

"That was the best chance we had at securing them both. Now the boy will most likely be heavily gaurded whilst the rest come looking for the girl."

"Please sir! forgive-"

"Is there a specific reason why the girl is chained? Does she really look so dangerous?"

"N-no sir! I-"

"You. Are twice her size and have ten times more experience. Are you really so weak and pathetic that you cannot handle a child?"

Momokas eyes were misting over as fear washed over her. "No sir, Please! I-"

"Have greatly disappointed me. I no longer find you useful. So now, be gone." In an instant Momoka let out an ear piercing scream and began to writhe on the floor clutching her head.

Sukis eyes widened. "What're you doing to her?!" She screamed.

"She is being punished. I thought you would be delighted to see her perish." He replied, moving closer to release her from her restraints.

She didn't thank him, she was too horrified.

"No! No one deserves that! I would never wish pain on someone else!"

The man chuckled. "You are just as kind as your mother, caring for the well being of others, even if they were an enemy."

"How do you know my mama you freak? And leave her alone she's going to die!"

"That is the point." He sneered. "I have no use for such disappointments. They disgust me."

Sukis heart began to race as she watched blood begin to leak out of Momokas eyes and ears, her screams getting louder and louder as her body was breaking and twisting in odd angles.

'What should I do?' She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. 'I cant just stand by and let this happen when I could've helped..'

The man watched the girl quietly, a smirk slowly beginning to form when he felt her magic power flicker to life.

'Show me what you can do little girl'

Then, in a burst of magic enetgy Suki screamed.

"Maleficium disperse!"

Momoka fell silent and the mans smirk grew when the trembling pinkette raised both her hands palm up and pointed them towards the elder woman, her face a mix of concentration and fear.

"Re...Repair" she said softly.

The man watched, completely fascinated as momokas body began to glow and fix itself. He clapped gaily and beamed down at her.

"Well, well, well. Seems I've caught myself a special little prize indeed. To think, the things we could do together!"

Suki shivered when he burst out laughing and swallowed thickly.

'Mama was right..' she thought sadly. 'I shouldn't have done anything...and now im going to be forced to help this bad man'

She bought her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly, trying to block out the mans hysterics.

'Luka...help me...'

* * *

'Luka...help me...'

His body froze a few inches away from his target when her soft voice rang through his head and the fire around his fists intensified. She only called him Luka when she was terrified, and that rarely ever happened.

'You're finally awake! Suki! Where are you?

' 'I messed up Luka..He knows about my magic..'

'Who? Who is he?'

"Kais."

He spun around to face his mother, his face pale and his flames dimming. Lucy knelt down in front of him, ignoring Natsus' stare as best she could.

"Kais, are you talking to her?" She asked.

Kais nodded and after snuffing out his fire completely, raised a hand and placed it on her cheek. Lucy smiled and placed her own over his and closed her eyes.

"Does anyone know what they're doing?" Gray asked as the pair of blondes fell quiet.

"They're speaking telepathically with Suki."

All eyes shifted to the pink haired dragonslayer. "Its an ability the twins share." He explained further. "Amongst other things."

"What do you mean? They know more than telepathy and fire magic?" Wendy asked impressed making Natsu grin with pride.

"Yup! what'd you expect? Their dads awesome!"

Lucy tore herself away from her son after hearing his comment and glared furiously at him, of whom raised a brow as if challenging her to deny it.

"Out. Everyone out." She demanded.

Wendy immediately moved forward and grabbed Kais hand.

"Wendy."

Said girl looked uo sharply to see her old friend now smiling fondly at her.

"Its good to see you again Wendy, you've grown up beautifully."

Wendy blushed and stepped closer to give her a quick hug. "Its good to see you too Lucy, we'll just head over to the guild."

Lucy nodded and bent down to kiss Kais head. "Stay with our friends Kais, ill be with you shortly."

Natsu rolled his eyes at the concerned glances Erza and Gray were shooting them and shooed them away with a lazy flick of his wrist.

Once everyone fled Lucy took a deep breath before spinning around to face him.

"How dare you!" She hissed. "Who do you think you are?!"

Natsu scoffed and slid off the window. "How dare I?" He questioned, moving towards her slowly.

"You're the one that upped and left without a single fuckin word Luce. The one that kept the kids a secret, and you have the nerve to be pissed at me?!"

The courage she had felt wavered the closer he got. She could 'feel' the anger and betrayal coming off him in waves and it honestly made her nervous.

Closing her eyes momentarily to brace herself she raised her hands and pushed him back as best she could. Which, much to her dismay hadn't been by much.

"You're the one who told me too!" She screamed making him flinch.

"You're the one who broke up with me and told me to leave otherwise you wouldn't get a chance with Lisanna!"

Natsu frowned and turned away from her.

"You told me that us becoming a couple was a mistake! And that you didnt even 'like' me like that!" She clenched her fists and shut her eyes as she willed herself not to cry. "I remember everything so clearly Natsu..you...you said you never loved me and that you wished you never brought me along to fairy tail.."

... flashback ...

Rays of sunlight filtered through the white drapes causing the sleeping celestial mage to stir. Lastnight had been perfect. They had finally taken the next step in their relationship and Lucy couldn't be more hapoier.

She hummed softly and rolled over to snuggle up closer to her partner but frowned when she met nothing but air. "Natsu?" She called out. "Natsu where are you?" She was answered with silence and couldn't help but feel annoyed that he had already left.

Grumbling to herself she slowly went about getting herself showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen. A smile lit up her face and she giggled when her eyes landed on the breakfast that was ready and waiting for her, along with a note.

- Hey Luce. Did you sleep well? I bet you did ;) Theres some stuff I need to take care of so you keep your pretty self right where you are and wait for me k? See you soon Luce.. I love you ~N -

It was short and simple but it still made her heart skip a beat and a deep flush to crawl its way up her neck to cover her face completely.

"Oh Natsu.." she breathed out as she took her seat and began eating.

Her mind wandered to the previous night and her cheeks burned at the memory of his hands gliding sensually over her body and the raspy moans that left his mouth. She squealed and covered her face with her hands. The things he had done to her had left her dazed and begging for more. She had thought Natsu would be awkward the first time but boy was she wrong.

A loud knock echoed through the small apartment making her jump in shock.

"I wonder who that could be.." she, stood and made her way to open the door. Her curiosity changed to bemused at the sight of her pink haired boyfriend.

"Since when do you use the door?" She teased, stepping aside so he could enter. "Let alone knock."

Natsu brushed past her with a scowl on his face. "We need to talk."

Lucy closed the door and regarded him worriedly. "Natsu? Is everything ok?" She asked as she reached out to touch him. He stepoed away from her and balled his fists. "Lucy..I..I cant do this anymore."

Lucys hand fell and she stared at his back in confusion. "Cant do what Natsu?"

"This." He answered immediately. "Us. It was a mistake Lucy. We shouldn't even be a couple. Especially since Im in love with someone else.."

"But..I dont understand..Lastnight we-"

"It was a mistake!" He bellowed, spinning around to face her. "Lisanna said that she's willing to forget everything thats hapoened between us and give me a chance if you leave Magnolia."

She was shocked, speechless, hurt. She couldn't even blink as his words sunk in. "Li...Lisanna? You're in love with Lisanna?"

"I mean jeez Lucy, I dont even like you like that! The way you whine, and how you dress? Most times you look like a call girl, and that aint my style.. I wish I hadn't brought you back with me. You've been nothing but trouble."

"But I love you.." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "And ..I-"

"If you love me as much as you say, then you'll leave. Go as far away as you can and forget about me, about us. Let me be happy."

And with that he stormed out the way he came, leaving a heartbroken Lucy to fall apart behind him.

...end...

"And then when I finally show my face again I find out that you missed me? That you changed because I left without saying anything? That you love me? What the hell Natsu?" She asked barely above a whisper. The tears she tried holding back now cascading down her face as she peered up at him. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"We should head over to the guild." He replied after a long tense pause. "We'll figure out how to find Suki there."

Lucy watched as he moved to the window and leapt out without another word or glance in her direction, just like he always did.

And just like all those years ago as she fell to her knees in tears, she felt her heart shatter all over again .

...

Natsu was beyond furious. He had no idea what the hell Lucy was on about.

Did she really think so little of him to believe he'd ever say things like that to her? HER of all people!

Did she not know how devoted and dedicated he was to her? Could she not feel it?

What ever it was that happened back then, he was sure as hell going to figure it out.

'First things first though' He reminded himself.

Some random bastard had kidnapped his little girl, and he intended on getting her back. That and teach the lousy scumbag a lesson.

"No one harms my family and gets away with it." He muttered darkly. "No one."

* * *

Maleficium - A Latin term used to describe malevolent, dangerous, or harmful magic.

Sukis magic ability was inspired by Shinji off 'The Tamayori Princess.' I reckon his magic is pretty bloody epic.

Love to all you wonderful supporters :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone...anyone...I need coffee D;**

* * *

Just let it go.

- Sometimes things arnt always as bad as they seem to be -

When Lucy arrived at the guild she was hardly suprised to see the inside looking a little worse for wear. After all, this was a regular thing at Fairy Tail. What 'did' startle her slightly however was the one responsible for the damage.

Kais was atop an upturned table, crouched with an enraged look on his face and fire whipping around him in spirals as he growled at his opponent.

She glanced over at Natsu, who was leaning against a support beam a few meters away with his arms folded across his chest and an amused smirk on his face. "Come now." He called out. "Is that any way to treat your old man?"

"Shut up!" Kais snarled. "You bastard! You are not my father!"

Bringing his hands together a thunderous 'clap' resonated throughout the hall then he closed his eyes and began to chant under his breath.

Everyone who wasnt passed out on the floor drunk, watched in awe as his magic power began to rise and the flames surrounding him flickered from red and orange to white and silver.

"Honestly." Lucy huffed. "Is this what I have to look forward to?" She grumbled irritably.

Having had enough and already being on edge the longer Suki remained missing, Lucy stormed towards her son with a feral look on her face.

His head whipped in her direction the second he felt her approaching, his eyes widening and his face paling in the process. "Mother.."

She grabbed him by the ear once she was in reach and -ignoring his yelps of pain- dragged him over to where Natsu was standing.

"Apologize for your horrid behavior Lukais, right now!" She demanded.

"But mother! Hes the one that-"

"Im well aware of who this man is and what he's done Kais." She snapped. "That does not excuse you from being so blatantly rude! I taught you better than that! Now apologize!"

Kais bowed before him and grit his teeth. He felt the sharp prickle of tears stinging his eyes so he squeezed them tightly shut and bowed lower to cover his face with his bangs.

"I..Im sorry for my outburst sir, I should not have acted like a brat."

Natsus eyes softened and he reached out to ruffle his hair but stopped when he noticed the boys body tense even more. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets instead.

"Dont sweat it kid."

Lucy nodded in approval before grabbing Kais arm and dragging him over to the master, who was watching with so much happiness it almost made her feel bad for getting so angry.

"Apologize to the master for destroying his property, then you are to clean up this bloody mess you've made understand?"

Kais nodded and did just as he was told. Once he moved away to fix his mess Makarov chuckled and took another swig of beer.

"Lucy, you have an incredible child." He praised. "I cannot wait to meet the other once she has been returned."

She smiled and laid her head against the bar. "Thank you Master..Im sure she'd love to meet you too."

"Speaking of." Lucy looked up to find herself surrounded by her old team mates and smiled as they took their seats around her.

"How do you wish to go about retrieving her?" Erza asked seriously.

"Natsu, Gajeel and I are good with tracking, we can easily just sniff her out?" Wendy suggested after she ordered herself a drink.

"That could take too long." Gray said shaking his head. "Plus its not 100 percent legit. The enemy could have easily spread her scent around to put us off."

Romeo nodded. "They seem to have equipment prepared to use against dragon slayers so I wouldnt be suprised. That Momoka chick had some weird device that only Wendy could hear so its safe to assume they know what their doing and who their up against."

Natsu walked over to the group with a frown on his face. "Levy hasn't come back from her mission yet so there goes that idea. And the rest are all pretty wasted."

Lucy nodded and looked over at Kais. She was pleased to see he had just finished and called him over.

"There's no need to worry about that guys." Lucy said as she turned in her seat to face Kais fully. "I'll handle it."

The group fell silent once Kais reached them and then watched on curiously.

"Mother..Suki says they have her blindfolded and she doesnt know where they're going or who they are."

Lucy reached out to stroke his cheek and smiled. "It's ok love, let me talk to her ok?"

Kais nodded, and after Wendy lifted him on to his own seat - closed his eyes and concentrated.

'Suki' She called out softly.

'Mama?' Came Sukis instant reply.

'Im here Suki, are you hurt?'

She heared her sniffle and could literally 'feel' herself being embraced.

'Im fine Mama..but im scared..I wanna come home..'

'And you will. Very soon.' She promised.

' Now Suki, I want you to swap with me, I know you cant hold it for more than 5 minutes but thats ok sweetheart, thats all I'll need."

Suki gulped and nodded.

'Ok mama..just tell me when..'

'First I need you to tell me what you're doing at the moment'

'We're on the road..in a horse carriage I think cause I can hear hooves.. im not tied up or anything either.. just blindfolded so I dont know where we're heading.'

'Alright..I want you to do the spell on the count of three, and just remember, I have a plan so dont think im not coming for you ok?'

'Yes Mama..'

'Alright sweetie, get ready..'

'One..'

'Two..'

'Three!'

...

"Spirit exchange!"

Momoka turned to glare at the girl and tell her to shut up but instead let out a small yelp from shock when she met the brats intense stare

. "So, you're the one that took my baby"

Momoka gaped hearing a different voice come from the girl and screamed when her small fist made contact with her eye.

"You little bitch!" Momoka screamed. "Ill make you pay for that!"

Suki smirked and punched her nose before kicking the carriage door open and climbing out onto the roof. She surveyed her surroundings quickly then jumped off the carriage calling out for Loke who appeared mid air and after catching the small girl, landed on his feet perfectly.

The carriage screeched to a halt and Momoka fell out of the drivers seat cursing as loud as she possibly could.

"Loke, my times nearly up. Stay with Suki as long as you can. I dont want you to leave with her yet though. I want you to figure out who the main douche is that's responsible for this. And report back to me immediately."

Loke nodded and turned to face the raging brunette.

"Sure thing Lucy, I take it you'll be on your way the minute you switch back?"

Sukis head nodded and she beamed up at him. "Now that I know where you all are, it wont take me long."

"My my... who do we have here?" Momoka asked when she spotted Loke.

Loke inwardly gagged at her suggestive tone and looked down to see Sukis body glowing. Once it faded he smiled at his young mistress and petted her head. "Dont you worry Suki, You're safe now."

Suki nodded and fell to the ground. She had used a lot of magic energy and was exhausted. "I trust you Mister Leo." She said with a smile before promptly falling sideways on to the soft grass fast asleep.

"So your names Leo huh?" Momoka asked, batting her lashes. "Such a handsome name.."

"Tell me what you want with my Mistress." He said ignoring her comment "What're you planning?!"

Momoka shrugged and flicked an imaginary piece of fluff off her jacket. "Its simple really. My master wishes to control the powers that the brats posess."

"How does he even know about them?! They've been kept-"

"Hidden? A secret? Obviously you arnt aware of what the children get up to during school hours" she said with a roll of her eyes. "My master was there when the celestial mage gave birth to the twins. And he knew on that day that they were in posession of incredible magic abilities."

"Twins, born from the strongest celestial mage and the seemingly invincible dragonslayer..of course they'd be amazing the older they get.. So you cant really blame the man for wanting them all to himself can you? Not only that, but those two shamed his family, so he's out for revenge. Its a win-win situation."

Loke scoffed and relaxed his posture. "Oh I see." He said, bending down to pick Suki up. "Your Master's one of those butthurt-wannabe-rulers-of the-world-but-isnt-getting-anywhere-because-hes-too-weak-to do-anything-on-his-own types."

"Master Bailey is not weak! He and his brother are exceptional wizards and you would do well to remember that! " Momoka screamed in outrage.

Loke paused as the name rang a bell in his head. "Bailey?" He pondered aloud. "Why does that name sound so familiar..."

An image appeared beside the furious woman and Loke, upon examining the astral projection closely did a double take.

"Momoka!" The man hissed. "What the hell is taking you so long?! You were supposed to be right behind me!"

Momoka began to shake and pointed in Lokes direction. "We have a slight problem sir.."

The man spun around and froze.

"Loke.."

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes everyone was staring at her flabbergasted and Kais' eyes were drooping.

"Uh...care to explain what just happened?"

She laughed at their expressions and slid off her stool.

"Well..how do I put this.." she grabbed her soda and gulped the rest down before explaining.

"Sukis main magic type is Support based. she is able to control certain actions or movements around her by using specific words. For example, if you Gray, were fighting alongside her, she would be able to increase your speed or your strength, depending on how many times she repeats the word."

Everyone gaped.

"One of her abilities is called 'Spirit Exchange' which is two spirits swapping bodies for a certain length of time basically. She can only last five minutes though with that specific ability and she can only activate it by using Kais as an anchor, but with more training im positive she'll be able to perform it at will. Anyway, thats what we did just now so that I could find out where she was, who she's with, and leave one of my spirits there with her."

Wendy, Erza, Gray, Romeo, and even the master were speechless. Natsu however was glowing with so much pride he could barely contain It.

"Im hardly suprised" He said, turning to Lucy with a wide grin on his face. "Of course they'd be talented, look who their mother is."

Lucy huffed and turned away to hide her blush while the rest chuckled.

"Damn, its no wonder they were targeted though, think how powerful they'll be when they're older."

Lokes key glowed and everyone fell silent as Lucys face went from concerned, to shocked, to curious. When the connection faded she turned to her friends and smiled.

"That was Loke..aparently the sutuation isn't as bad as expected so theres no need for all of us to go. Since thats the case-"

"Only I'll go along." Natsu cut in.

"Mother?"

Lucy turned to the others after shooting Natsu an annoyed glare. "Would you guys mind taking him back to the apartment? Natsu and I shouldn't take too long"

Wendy beamed and nodded enthisiastically, even Erza seemed excited as they stood and led the boy away.

"Ill be back with Suki soon Kais, get some sleep." She called out waving goodbye. She trusted them to watch over him, she just hoped Erza and Gray didn't try coax a reaction out of the boy to find out what Other magic abilities he had.

"Lucy.." She looked up to see Natsu already at the door waiting. "Come on then let's go.."

She shook her head to rid it of the de-ja-vu she felt at hearing those words.

Now was not the time.

She bid farewell to the master and wished him sweet dreams before brushing past Natsu and walking briskly towards the train station

"So..where are we heading?"

Lucy glanced back at him, a small, almost sad smile on her face.

"Hargeon...we're going to Hargeon."

* * *

Forgive me if there are any mistakes. Hopefully this was to your liking.

I feel like im forgetting something though... oh well guess it wasnt that important then!

Til next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you for all the coffees and cream doughnuts. Ya'll made my day :)**

* * *

Just let it go

- That moment when you realize dreams are not so impossible to make a reality -

Her fingers twitched as she watched him slump forward with a torturous expression, wanting nothing more than to reach over and run her hand soothingly through his hair as a means of comfort, but she knew she'd be crossing a line.

They weren't in that place anymore.

She sighed and turned her attention to the night sky and let her thoughts run away with her.

Nothing made sense anymore and she really hated being confused.

8 years ago Natsu himself had asked her to leave so he could get his happily ever after with Lisanna, but Erza had said nothing happened between them because he doesn't feel romantically towards her. Even Gray had mentioned he'd been broken and messed up over her absence. So what was she missing?

And then there was the matter of Natsu knowing about the twins and even having photos of them, which obviously means the guy had been practically stalking them the past 8 years..

Creepy much?

That's not how ones supposed to act after telling his girlfriend to pretty much get the hell out of his life. And at any rate, why didn't he say anything? Why keep himself hidden? ..why didnt he fight for her?

A hand on her knee made her jump and look over at her ex who was now laying flat on his back, one leg still firmly on the floor, the other propped up against the seat, and his other arm draped over his face. "Quit thinking so much Lucy." He managed to say without heaving. "You'll get...wrinkles y'know."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shifted her legs subtly to make his hand fall off her person without actually touching him herself and stared once more out the window.

"Whatever you say..Natsu."

...

Once they arrived in the town of Hargeon Lucy sped through the streets to the specific area she remembered when she had been inside Sukis' body, with Natsu right beside her.

"Its not much further ahead."

Natsu nodded and glanced at the blonde. "Damn Luce, you've gotten faster over the years! Been keeping up with your training then?"

"You can say that." Lucy said with a grin then turned her face to wink at him. "Try and keep up with me dragonslayer"

Natsu let out a bark of laughter at her taunt and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face when she picked up her pace and sped away from him.

"Be careful Lucy!" He called after her."I dont think you'd like the way you're getting me all fired up!"

He watched in amusement when her steps faltered after hearing what he said before she zoomed off faster than before and outright laughed when he heard her cursing him under her breath.

'Still so weird' he mused.

...

Lucy mentally punched herself in the face.

Not slapped.

Punched.

Because idiots that flirt with ex boyfriends that hail from the dragonslayer variety, deserve to be punched.

'Stupid idiot Lucy! Now look what you've done! Hes smirking at you and wriggling his eyebrows the smug perverted bastard!'

They had just arrived at the spot and were now catching their breath.

Loke had already knocked out Momoka and had her picked up by the gaurds and had been waiting for them patiently outside the carriage, Suki was asleep inside.

The celestial spirit completely ignored Natsu and turned to his Mistress.

Natsu merely rolled his eyes but otherwise kept quiet.

"I would've came back but I figured id wait here for you, and give you the info you wanted."

Lucy nodded and peeked inside the carriage, a soft smile appearing on her face at the sight of her sleeping daughter.

"Alright Loke, lets hear it."

He cleared his throat and shook his head, a light chuckle escaping him. "You won't believe who it is, at first I admit I was worried, but when I found out his identity...well..I laughed."

Lucy began to tap her foot impatiently and Natsu was on the verge on fire dragon roaring his ass.

"Turns out our kidnapper was none other than Boras' younger brother Bailey."

Natsu, upon putting a face to the name, groaned and smacked his forehead in annoyance.

"Are you kiddin me?" He whined. "Bailey?! As in the same Bailey who's ass we kicked more than 13 times?!"

Even though he was still hating on his old friend, Loke couldnt help but laugh at the disappointed look on his face.

"The one and only." He confirmed. "I had a pretty lengthy chat with a projection he was using. The poor guys attitude did a major 180. Anyway i basically told him its best he hide for the rest of his life, either that or face you both now and...well...die sooner."

Lucy huffed and crossed hrr arms. "So what? He took your warning and is high tailing his ass to a safer location?"

At Lokes confirming nod she let out a long suffering sigh and shook her head.

"This...has been one long exhausting day."

"I couldn't agree more."

She walked over to Loke and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much Loke, for all your help and putting up with my mood swings today..you can go back now."

Loke glanced over her shoulder at Natsu. "Are you sure..? To be honest I expected you to come with Kais and head back home from here..thats why I-"

She cut him off with a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I appreciate that, Loke. But we'll be ok, theres some stuff I need to sort out before going back home anyway."

Loke nodded and glared over at the dragonslayer.

"Hurt her again and I swear I'll make you regret it Natsu." He disappeared seconds later.

Natsu watched in silence as Lucy slowly turned to face him.

"You realize, im still planing on hunting down that bastard and teaching him a lesson right?"

Lucy smiled a little. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

"And you also know that you're moving back to Magnolia right?"

Her smile completely vanished at that one. "Look..Natsu...I dont know what-"

"Mama?"

Both adults turned their attention to the carriage to find Suki peering outside rubbing at her eyes.

Lucy moved to her quickly and engulfed her in a tight bear hug. "I swear to Mavis Natsuki if you ever scare me like this again-"

"Im sorry Mama." She cut in, burying her face against her chest. "Ill never leave you like that again I promise!"

Lucy wiped her tears and soothed Sukis' pink locks with a tender smile on her face. "Make sure of it."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Lucy pulled away slightly and brushed the girls tears away with her thumbs. "There's someone here I want you to meet love..."

Sukis eyes stared up at her mother, wide and curious before they searched through the darkness. She blinked when she saw a figure of a man and focused on him a little harder.

"Suki?"

Suki watched as the man moved closer and when she finally saw the smile on his face and the shade of his hair, her eyes welled up again.

"You... are you my..."

Lucy stepped to the side and squeezed her shoulder.

"Suki, this Natsu, Natsu...Suki..And yes sweetie, this your father."

He stopped in front of her and knelt down so he was looking up instead of the other way around and smiled. "Its nice to finally meet you, my little Suki."

A few minutes later as it all sunk in, Natsu found himself tackled to the ground with an overwhelmed and sobbing Suki clinging to him as though her life depended on it.

"I...Ive missed you so much daddy" she cried.

"I know.." he soothed rubbing her back. "I missed you everyday too." The look he gave Lucy made her turn away, her head lowered in guilt and shame.

"Come on you two.." she said moving passed them.

"Lets head back now. "

* * *

I couldnt stop thinking about this bloody story so I ended up writing this out and posting it.

Damn me and my inability to ignore my cravings of creating my own Nalu moments .

As stated above ^ I pretty much just let my fingers type so im sorry if it seems rushed and is filled with mistakes.

Let me know what you think, im all for constructive criticism :)


	8. Chapter 8

**When life gives you lemons, make tequila shots! Duh.**

* * *

Just let it go

- Is it easy to take things back to how they were before? -

The entire trip back to her old apartment Lucy had stayed at least twenty steps ahead of them, her reason being to give them a little father-daughter bonding time.. Not because she was feeling nervous.. or guilty.. she just wanted them to talk without her breathing down their neck.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder once they reached the building she smiled at the sight of Suki sleeping while he carried her on his back.

"Well...at least you have a fan in Suki, I knew she would be more accepting then Kais.."

Natsu climbed the stairs and stopped one step below her.

"That can easily change.. Anyway.. After Sukis been put to bed, can we talk?...Please?""

Lucy looked away and bit her lip. She didnt really want to get into it so soon, why not wait until tomorrow?

"Luce. We need to sort this shit out."

She glanced back at him and, after seeing the content smile on her daughters face, she swallowed her doubts and fears and slowly inclined her head.

"Alright Natsu... We'll talk."

...

The sight they were greeted with had Lucy sighing and shaking her head, and Natsu snickering behind her.

"Lucy! Natsu! You're back!" Wendy greeted as she jumped up and moved around the unconscious bodies of Erza, Gray and Kais. "Im glad everything turned out ok..awww shes so adorable."

Natsu smirked and walked over to the bed - making sure he stepped on Gray on his way - and tucked her in

. "What the hell happened in here?" He asked as he kicked Gray over to grab Kais and place him next to Suki.

Romeo ran a hand through his hair while Wendy laughed and explained. "Well..Gray wanted Kais to show him some of his powers but Kais didnt want to so then Erza intervened. Long story short, they knocked eachother out." Romeo scoffed and stood up."Actually, Erza knocked herself out after she accidentally hit Kais instead of Gray. They pretty much just k'od not long before you guys arrived."

Lucy and Natsu laughed at the image of Erza knocking herself out. Their eyes locked and they continued to stare at one another until Romeo cleared his throat. "Did you get the guy responsible for taking Suki?" He asked curiously.

Lucy had gone red and fled to the kitchen to get herself some water. Natsus shook his head. "Not yet." He answered lifting up Erza on his back. "But I'll get him. Romeo you carry the ice prick."

Said boy nodded and hefted the elder male up with the help of Wendy and made their way out after bidding Lucy farewell and promises of meeting up at the guild the next day.

"I'll be right back." Natsu said coming to a stop beside the blonde. "Wait right there, ok?"

Lucy nodded. "Alright.." She answered softly. "Ill be here."

He studied her for a few more moments then turned and left without another word.

Lucy placed a hand over her heart and took a few deep calming breaths. "Oh for goodness sake Lucy pull yourself together!" She chastised. "Its only Natsu!"

Shaking her head she lowered herself on to the couch and lay down. "Such a long troublesome day." She mumbled.

Five minutes later she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After dropping of Erza, Natsu made a detour before heading back to see Lucy.

"Hey Mira, I know its late but I need to talk with Lisanna, can you get her for me?"

"Of course Natsu! You wait right here!" Mira said beaming and making her way up the stairs.

8 minutes and 21 seconds later Lisanna made her way slowly towards the door and closed it behind her after stepping outside.

"Hey Natsu, are you ok?"

Natsu stared at her hard with a slight frown on his face that was starting to make the white haired woman fidget

"Lisanna.. You wouldnt do anything to hurt me right?"

Lisanna blinked and tilted her head slightly. "Of course I wouldnt Natsu...You know I love you too much to do that..What brought that on?"

Natsu crossed him arms,the frown on his face deepening. "Lucy.." He said after a slight pause. "She said some things that I know for sure didnt happen, well not in the way she thinks anyway."

"And you thought...I might be responsible for whatever may have happened correct?"

"Dont look at me like that 'sanna, shit just doesnt add up and im tryna figure out why. She says she left because I told her too, because I wanted to be with you instead, she said that I said some pretty shitty things but it wasnt me! Id never do that to her!"

"Of course you wouldnt Natsu, because you love her." Lisanna spoke gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are still very special to me Natsu, and I really do adore Lucy, I would never do anything to upset the two of you."

Natsu looked away from her quickly, ashamed of himself for even considering Lisanna had something to do with it.

"Dont look so blue Natsu, its ok really...I understand. Im a take over mage, my name was also used during the fight..I'd suspect me too." She giggled trying to lighten up the mood and was pleased to her the corner of his mouth quirk upwards.

"Im just...How the hell am I supposed to figure it out? And what the hell am I supposed to do if I find out someone I care for is responsible for running Luce out of town? For being the reason Lucy kept the twins a secret from me?"

Lisannas eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Huh? Twins? You and Lucy have kids?"

Natsu gave her an ear to ear grin.

"Oh yea...forgot I hadnt told you yet"

Lisanna huffed and poked him. "So mean! Not telling me Natsu! You must be so happy! Im glad for you."

He thanked her and flexed his fingers anxiously. "Thanks Lisanna, ill be even happier once this mess is sorted."

She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Dont worry Natsu, you'll figure it out. Anyways im still pretty tired so im going to head in..goodnight."

"Alright..g'night."

Once the door closed Lisanna fell back against it, her eyes wide and filling with tears. Mira came around the corner and upon seeing her sister rushed to her side and gathered her in her arms.

"Shhh, there there.." she soothed. "What happened?"

Lisanna clung to her older sister and cried. 'I cant tell big sis..' she thought miserably. 'She'd be so sad and disappointed..'

So she kept her mouth shut and just cried.

* * *

She was so warm.

So very warm and the smell that surrounded her made her feel so relaxed she just wanted to grab it and snuggle into it deeper and -

"Hey Luce? Mind letting up abit?"

Her eyes snapped open and came face to face with an amused Natsu sprawled out on the floor beneath her.

"Not that I dont appreciate having you on top of me," He continued, running a hand up her leg. "id just rather not have the kids in the same room ya know?"

She let out a scream and whacked him on the head with a cushion. "Mavis Natsu! When did you become such a pervert!" She hissed, lowering her voice after Suki stirred.

He shrugged and cocked a brow."When did you become so forward? Grabbing me like that."

Reaching out he took the hem of her singlet between his thumb and forefinger and tugged her forward making her yelp and face plant against his chest. "And the way you crawled on top of me, rubbing your body against mine" He said huskily into her ear as he danced his fingers slowly over her exposed skin. "Anyone would think you were asking for it."

Face flushed and body tingling Lucy made a small "eep" amd jumped off him as fast as she could before escaping to the bathroom.

"Dont take too long!" He called out. "We still need to talk and you know ill come in and get cha!" He heard her muttering obscenities and the grin on his face widened when she referred to him as a 'stupid sexy pink haired pervert'.

Yep. Life at the momemt was good. And he intended on keeping it this way.

* * *

"Tomorrow, you're going to tell the truth, you hear me? No one else needs to know...But you need to tell them. Im sure they'll forgive you, eventually."

A deep sigh sounded.

"Yes...I understand."

Lisanna turned away and reached for the door handle. "I wont tell Mira-nee either..thats up to you."

"Ok.."

"Just...tell them what you told me..it'll be ok big brother."

When she left the apartment, Elfman covered his face and let out a deep sigh.

"I wish I was as optimistic as you, Lisanna... But I know, Natsu will never forgive me."

* * *

I have a test in 3 hours and 18 minutes. Wish me luck!


	9. Chapter 9

Bio chem is my enemy.

So is fairy tail. Its destroying my social life because id rather stay home and type while listening to the anime in the background.

I know I know, im a major dork.

yet. I dont care ;P

* * *

Just let it go

- Sometimes its harder hearing the truth then it is speaking it -

"Its good to see you again, Lucy."

The blonde celestial mage turned her attention away from the 'training session' Erza was putting the twins through on her behalf ( this oughtta make them think twice before running off like that again ) and was pleasantly surprised to see Juvia heading towards her.

"Juvia! My goodness look at you! You're glowing!"

The two girls embraced and Lucy helped the water mage on to the bench before sitting beside her holding out a hand.

"May I?"

Juvia smiled and nodded her consent. "He is due anytime now, I cannot wait for this to be over." She remarked as she leant back and stretched her legs out. "Its absolute torture, you'd think I'd be used to it this being my fourth time."

Lucys' eyes twinkled and she chuckled lightly as she placed her hand on Juvias swollen belly. "I dont think one will ever get used to going through this for nine months." She remarked humorously. "You're a definite legend though, when are the others due back? Gray told me they all went on the same mission as Gajeel and Levy?"

The water mage nodded. "Gajeel has been a great help keeping them entertained. Says its good practice for when he and Levy decide to procreate, they wont be returning for another three days."

Lucy sighed at that. "Bummer, then I wont get to see them before I go."

"Go? You mean you are not back for good?" Juvia asked a little shocked. "I had thought you returned indefinitely from the way Natsu informed me of your re-appearance."

"Natsu just.. he doesn't.. Its not the same Juvia and I..I dont think it ever will be.."

"You do not love him anymore."

"..Its complicated."

Juvia wasnt sure if it was her hormones making her be so blunt and straight forward but she decided not to dwell on it and blame them anyway.

"You love him, he obviously is still in love with you, you have such beautiful children from what I can see, and you are both amazing people. Apart, and even more so together." She grabbed Lucys hand when she pulled away and squeezed it. "Whatever it is that is complicating things then the answer is obvious."

Lucy raised her head and locked eyes with Juvias serious ones. "Un-complicate it."

"But its not that easy!" The blonde argued. "You dont understand Juvia-"

"Oh I think I understand perfectly." The blunette sniped in return."you are a coward, Lucy Heartfilia. Something I never pegged you as until this very moment."

Lucy jumped to her feet and glared furiously down at her but Juvia was hardly in the mood for caring.

"It is true that I do not know what happened to make you leave, but I do know that you are clinging to the past so stubbornly that you refuse any possible idea of happiness with the one that gives it to you."

"And if he is the one that caused my pain to begin with?"

"Then you make sure he atones for his sins. There is also a little thing I like to call 'forgiveness'."

Seeing Juvia use quotation signs and hearing her so sarcastic was a drastic change indeed and Lucy couldnt help the small giggle that escaped her as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"You know, Gray and I would not be together today let alone happy had I not put the past behind me." She said causing Lucy to sit back down and turn to her curiously.

"Back then, on the night of Wendys 13th, do you remember?"

She had to think for a moment before nodding. "I sure do, that was one crazy party."

"Yes." Juvia agreed softly. "That night, Gray and I slept together."

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth in shock, she was about to comment but the sad look on her friends face stopped her.

"I was so happy.. I had thought he finally saw me, that he had hidden feelings for me that finally burst forth that very night. As it turned out the next day..he had only slept with me because of a bet he had made."

"My eldest son, will be turning nine this coming Sunday."

"You got pregnant..."

Juvia nodded and turned her gaze to her stomach. "I had informed him straight away of course..but he wished to have no part in it."

Lucys jaw dropped.

"He then ignored me completely, not even looking in my direction. But despite that, despite the unbearable pain and betrayal I felt.. I continued chasing after him, showering him with my affections..because I was still so madly in love."

"It wasnt until I collapsed on a mission the time around my due date and was rushed to the infirmary that I got all that I dreamed for. He was finally looking at me."

Her face softened and Lucy could see the love and adoration shining through every fibre of her being.

And It made her own heart ache.

"And now we are happily married with three gorgeous misfits and one on the way."

"Wow..Juvia...you really are a legend.."

Juvia took her hand in one of her own and used the other to brush away her tears. "I told you that secret Lucy because I believe it'll help. 8 years is a long time my friend. How much longer do you intend on making him..and yourself, suffer?"

Lucy slowly turned to gaze up at the clouds as her head swam with thought after endless thought.

Lastnight their talk hadnt lasted very long. Mainly because she hardly let him get a word in. She had been so flustered and embarrassed over the position she woke up in and his teasing that she had let it ignite her in to a fit of rage.

He never saw the Lucy kick coming.

Natsu had always been hot tempered. Even a hit from 'her' would make him retaliate in some way, and she had scoffed when she saw time hadn't changed that fact.

They immediately began arguing and insulting one another until Lucy screamed at him to piss off and be with Lisanna just like he always wanted. He then said it wasnt him that said those things but she had thrown a lamp at his head and told him she didnt care anymore because she no longer loved him.

He left straight after.

"Does..Does Natsu know? About what hapoened back then between you and Gray?"

"He does." Came Juvias swift reply. "Gray told him the night of his bachelor party."

Lucy nodded. Her face still turned towards the sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "And..you spoke to him, right before coming to see me?"

Juvia remained silent for afew minutes before finally responding.

"A woman never tells such things Lucy! You know that!"

The blonde laughed at that and shook her head. "Hmm...well played."

Juvia smiled. "I believe so too. So tell me, what do you plan on doing now?"

Lucy stood and dusted herself off.

"I think it's time I go catch myself a dragonslayer. "

Juvias face lit up like a Christmas tree and wished her luck.

"Erza!"

The scarlett haired wonan appeared before them in the blink of an eye with a grin that matched Juvias.

"I must say Lucy, im quite enjoying training those wipper-snappers! Shall I commence with regime 35?"

Lucy glanced over at her exhausted children and laughed.

"Keep going til they pass out. There's somewhere I need to be so ill see you later ok?"

And with that she bolted past the two with an excited grin on her face. Juvia was right. 8 years 'is' a long time and she'd be damned if she spent another 8 alone and working in a bookstore.

* * *

"Promise me Natsu, you'll hear me out to the end."

Natsu fell on the couch opposite Elfman with a lazy grin on his face and waved his hand for the man to continue.

He could feel the nervous tension surrounding Elfman but chose not to question it. Whatever it is he had to say must be pretty damn big if it had him shaking.

And Natsu was highly intrigued.

"Sure thing Elfman, whats up?"

"Theres no easy way to say this but.."

Natsu raised a brow expectantly. "Im listening."

Elfman took in a sharp breath then closed his eyes tight and let the words falls from his mouth.

"Im the one responsible for Lucy leaving Magnolia!" He blurted out and hung his head clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Tears began to leak out of his eyes but he didnt make a move to wipe them away.

Several minutes passed and still there was no reaction, no comment, so Elfman slowly opened his eyes and raised his head.

"Natsu?..Did you..hear what I said?" He asked a little bewildered.

"Oh, I heard you." Natsu answered. His voice low and dangerous. "But you asked me to hear you out til the end, so im giving you that courtesy before I burn you to a crisp."

Elfmans eyes widened and he finally took notice of the tension in the dragonslayers shoulders, how he was slowly clenching and un-clenching his fists, how the temperature in the room increased dramatically.

'Im so dead' he gulped.

"So start talking ya piece of lousy shit before I loose my temper and kick your ass right now."

Elfman nodded and adverted his gaze away from the enraged beast opposite him.

"The day you and Lucy became public with your relationship Lisanna had broken down and cried for days. She was so upset..that she barely left her room, she barely ate.. we'd hear her mourning over a relationship she never got a chance to experience..."

"So..you thought you'd pretend to be me, trick Lucy into leaving with the thought that I hated her.. just so Lisanna could get that chance right?"

Elfman nodded. "Im not proud of what I did, ive regretted it ever since..Id lost my sister and had her returned to me..I didnt want to risk loosing her again! She was so depressed I was scared she might end her life!...Im so sorry Natsu!"

Natsu slowly stood from his seat causing Elfman to flinch and back away from him.

"Tell me everything you said to her that day."

"But..but why?"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I plan on making you experience the pain each one of your lies caused Lucy, so id start bracing myself if I were you."

...

Her heart was beating so fast and her eyes were darting left to right as she processed what she just heard.

Elfman? ... that ... it was Elfman?

Her breathing became labored and she began to panic.

Why exactly she wasnt too sure.. maybe it was from the adrenaline rush she got when she ran over here. Or maybe it was the fact that for 8 years..she'd been heartbroken for nothing.

She clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle the sob that wanted to break out.

So all that time Natsu was innocent? It wasnt him that said all those mean and nasty things to her?

"Oh my god.."

"Lucy.."

She jumped away from the Closed door and spun around to see Lisanna staring at her with a look of concern and confusion.

"Are..you ok?"

Lucy heard her but she was too busy freaking out to reply.

"Oh my god.." she whispered again, running her hands up the sides of her face to clench them tightly in her hair.

It was too much.

She needed to get away.

A loud crash sounded from inside the house and realisation dawned on the white haired woman when she heard her brothers muffled scream. Her attention riveted back to the blonde who had begun hyperventilating again and slowly taking steps away from the house.

"Lucy-"

"I gotta go!"

She looked between the door and the fleeing Lucy a few times before finally deciding and burst through the door.

"Natsu!" She screamed.

The pink haired man glared over at the new arrival.

"Dont butt in Lisanna, he deserves this."

"Natsu Lucy needs you!" She said urgently. "She heard everything! She knows the truth now but shes freaking out! She - "

Natsu didnt need her to finish talking and was out the door in seconds and the second he stood on the doorstep he was overwhelmed with her scent and could literally smell her tears.

Baring his fangs he took off after her.

...

She had somehow managed to find her way in to the eastern forest and was about to collapse until she heard her name being called.

"Its Natsu.."

She took off again, running blindly away from the man that she had believed betrayed her.

How could she possibly face him again?

"Lucy! Stop!"

He sounded closer that time which only made her resolve to escape that much stronger.

"Virgo!" She cried out. "Keep him away from me please!"

Virgo appeared with a determined look on her face. "Of course princess"

..

Natsu, having heard her call for her spirit stopped immediately and waited for the maid to appear.

As expected she had come out of the earth right underneath him. He leapt to the side and lit his hand on fire.

"I plan on getting Lucy back, and none of you are going to stop me."

..

She felt the ground tremble and had to stop quickly as a hole appeared right in front of her. Natsu leapt out holding on to Virgo of whom bowed apologetically and vanished.

"Lucy"

"No!"

"Lucy just-"

"Capricorn! Sagittarius!"

Natsu grit his teeth and growled in sheer frustration the second the two spirits appeared and Lucy wasted no time in spinning around and running back the way she came.

"Get outta my way dammit!"

..

She hadn't even gotten far when she felt her spirits returning, each apologising profusely for failing. She opened her mouth to call Loke but screamed instead when she felt something wrap itself around her waist and yank her backwards. Her back collided with something firm and solid and she knew she wouldnt be able to escape.

But she tried anyway.

Biting back a curse when her head smacked against his nose Natsu quickly spun her around and crushed her body up against the nearest tree, pinning her to it to prevent any further harm on his parts.

"Let me go!" She screamed but Natsu didnt budge. He remained where he was with his arms wrapped around her body, his legs trapping hers between them, and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Natsu.." she choked out. "Please let me go.."

"No."

"Let me go!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "I cant..I..I.." Her whole body shook as the pain took over her body.

The years they both wasted believing the worst in the other, the children and their father not knowing eachother... everything.

"I should have stayed and fought for you.." She wailed. "I should have..I.."

Natsu cut her off by pressing his lips against hers and holding her waist firmly so she'd stay still.

After a few seconds of no response he slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against hers while raising his hands to cup her cheeks.

"Stop that, you hear me Luce? I dont give a fuck ok? You and I both have a boat load of 'should'ves' but I dont care..they arnt important."

"I really thought you hated me..I didnt hanive enough faith in you to believe otherwise!" She protested. "How can I look at you knowing that? You've been nothing but kind..and loyal...even after all these years!"

"Luce..look at me."

She squeezed her eyes tighter. "I cant.."

"You better look at me right now Lucy.."

"I said I cant Natsu!"

He pulled back a little more and smiled fondly down at the girl he put above everyone else almost instantly and sighed softly.

"Alright then."

He then proceeded to reach down and pinch her on the ass.

Hard.

Lucys eyes shot open and she jumped away from him gaping and rubbing the small spot that had just been violated.

"Oh my god Natsu what the hell is wrong with you?!" She screeched.

"Oh..my bad...did that hurt baby?" He asked feigning innocence. "Come, let daddy kiss it better."

Natsu smirked at her outraged battle cry.

"Prepare yourself Dragneel for a world of pain!"

His smirk widened as she stomped closer to him.

"Dont forget to use that whip of yours, you know daddy likes it rough."

Her jaw dropped in shock and horror.

"Oh my god..you're a total pervert! I knew you were just like Gray!" She exclaimed pointing at him. "You're a total closet perv!"

Natsus smirk fell at the mention of Gray and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! Dont put me in the same catagory as that droopy eyed bastard!"

"It all makes sense now...no wonder you always wore that open vest.." she said turning around and ignoring him. "It must be the influence of that pink hair.."

"Oh you're definitely asking for it"

He muttered as he marched forward and before Lucy could even comprehend what was happening, Natsu slapped her ass so hard she stumbled forward and landed in a pile of mud.

Not being able to help himself he burst out laughing and pointed at the shell shocked blonde.

"Ahahaha! You should see your face Luce! Its priceless!"

Lucys body began to shake, this time in pure fury and after grabbing a fistful of mud, she tackled his still laughing ass to the groud and tried to shove the mud down his throat.

"Eat mud you perverted jackass! Eat it!"

Natsu just continued laughing hysterically as Lucy tried in vain to choke him.

"Ill make you pay" she hissed, her face red from outrage and embarrassment at having her ass touched twice within the span of five minutes without her permission.

Natsus laughter died down and look that he gave her made her throat go dry and her brain to freeze.

"Shit." She cursed, regretting the rash decision she'd made to stradle him.

His smile turned from lecherous to loving and placed his hands on her hips to roll her over. They stared at eachother for what seemed like hours.

"Natsu.."

"Shh.."

He found one of her hands and brought it up to his face to kiss her fingers.

"I love you." He confessed as his eyes bore into hers. "Always have, always will."

She looked about ready to say something but he hushed her by brushing his thumb over her lips to clean off the mud.

"I love you." He repeated earnestly. "And I know you love me too..I can feel it. So to hell with all that dramatic bullshit..whats important is you, the twins, and all our future prodigies"

Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Enough of that." He scolded, leaning down to place feather light kisses all over her face.

"No more tears Love..Just smile for me."

A smile began to light up her face making Natsu grin in return.

"Alright..Natsu...Lets just.. let it all go."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his pink tresses as she pulled his face closer.

"Couldnt have said it better myself."

He waited no longer and captured her mouth with his own and as they both clung to the other completely loosing themselves, miles away another pinkette squealed despite being thoroughly exhausted and covered her flaming face with her hands.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kais asked somewhat annoyed at her high pitched antics.

"Oh...nothing!" She answered before rolling on her side and beaming with both excitement and joy. Kais didnt need to know what she heard, her brother would no doubt be traumatised.

So she kept the good news a secret and closed her eyes to rest before the demon lady came back.

Yep. Life was good.

* * *

*sighs* one or two more chapters to go I think..I dont want to drag it on too long. Anyways I hope this was ok. I have a tendency to try be creative when im dead on my feet -_-


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you Star, for your...detailed and curious review. I shall answer all your questions.

1: How did suki know natsu & lucy were making up?

Shes telepathic, and a curious child. she has her ways :P

2: What are the twins powers?

Alright I suppose I couldve explained better but I just couldnt be bothered tbh lol Since they are twins I wanted one to be more of the offensive while the other is the support/ defensice type. That being said Lukais is the fire mage but he can also use telepathy as its a twin bond thing. Suki has the ability to heal and control actions with words, shes also telepathic but since shes the "support" type her spiritual magic is more advanced than Kais and her lack of fighting abilities is made up for with afew extra perks like her spirit exchange.

3: what are Lucys powers and why dont the twins have their parents magic?

Simply put, Lucy is just our normal lovable celestial mage except older and is more versed in hand to hand combat. Her magic power also increased and since thats so, suki and kais are able to connect to her because of her high spirit/magic energy. And of course since shes their mother. I wanted them to have their own unique abilities that were only similar to lucy and natsu. because well lets be honest, its much more fun that way ne? Kais has fire and Suki is spiritual. Thats as far as id go.

3: will the twins have exceeds? No because they are not dragonslayers.

4: How did Natsu stalk them and get pictures? Well..how else do you stalk someone and take their photo? Lol I had stated that Natsu knew where they were so he had obviously gone to look for them, once he found them he kept hidden and just looked after them from a distance. And thought he'd snap him some images along the way. Why? He had his reasons :)

As for the rest of your enquiries, ive already thought out all future encounters and how this'll end, so I apologise my dear but you will just have to wait and see ;) all will be revealed in time.

Another note: I used elfman as the baddie cause poor Lisanna looked like she needed a bit of a break lol Her bond with Natau is a good idea to use against the couple though so i thought id try approach it from a different angle then the more common natsu 'actually' kicking her out & briefly choosing one over the other. I dont like reading those ones :/ Did i do a good job? O.O

Hope that helped and didnt confuse you more.. I kind of confused myself a bit there lol

Thanks to all of you beautiful reviewers and followers and favers :) I appreciate it & If anyone one wants to make spin offs or what not be my guest :) I like sharing :3

Anyways! Lets get this ball rollin shall we?

* * *

Just let it go.

- Introducing the next generation of Fairy Tail Mages... goodie -

"I need to talk to them alone first alright? I think its best I prepare them before you are all properly introduced...and I need to hear their opinions..ill base my decision on how they feel."

By the time they arrived at the guild Juvia had informed them that Erza had already taken the twins back to the apartment to shower and rest.

Natsu yanked on her braid to make her head tilt backwards and bent down to kiss her with a grin on his face. He pulled back tugging on her bottom lip before letting it go with a small 'pop'.

"Do what you gotta do love, I need to see someone anyway."

"Try not to break anything" she breathed out before giving him another quick kiss then moved away. "Key word being try." she said over her shoulder then disappeared through the door.

He chuckled and headed off in the direction of Elfmans apartment. There were still a couple of things he needed to say. ...

"Mama you're home!"

"Welcome back Lucy."

"Hello mother."

Lucy kissed each child atop their head and smiled warmly at Erza. "Thank you so much for today Erza, I really appreciate it."

Erza nodded with a pleased look on her face. "I quite enjoyed myself, Jellal and Gray are always so annoying when I train the little ones so it was a nice change of pace."

Lucy took a seat and raised a brow curiously. "How so?"

"You allowed me free reign with no restraints. The others are always so wary of my training methods, cant imagine why.."

Suki and Kais stared at her as though she had grown a second head.

"Its best not to question or answer that." Lucy said to the paling duo and giggled when they gulped and nodded.

"So when do we get to meet this little version of you Natsu told me about?"

A smile broke out on Erzas face. "Tomorrow actually, I received a letter from jellal earlier that the two shall be returning sooner than originally planned."

"Really? I cant wait!"

"Yes, I am quite eager to see how she reacts with more children entering the guild, I believe she'll take a fast liking to them. Most especially Suki."

Erza stood after finishing her tea and walked to the kitchen. "I shall be off now though im afraid, they will be returning sometime tonight and I must prepare."

Lucy laughed and got up to walk her to the door. "Oh I bet you do" she teased causing Erza to blush.

"Yes well...I will see you all tomorrow."

Lucy hugged her and after they said goodnight she closed the door and took a deep breath before turning to face the children.

"Ok guys, time for us to have a little chat."

She sat on her old bed and patted the area next to her as an invitation which both accepted immediately.

Suki lay on her side with an arm draped over Lucys stomach and her head snuggled against her chest, and On her opposite side Kais sat alongside her holding her hand and resting his head against her shoulder

."We've had a very busy couple of days havnt we?"

The twins hummed softly in agreement.

"Tell me what you think, of this place."

"Do you mean the apartment?" Suki asked.

"No dummy, she meant the town."

"Dont call your sister nanes Kais." Lucy scolded. "But yes, tell me what you think of Magnolia, and of Fairy Tail."

"And of him?"

She closed her eyes and lay her head gently against Kais.

"Yes.." she answered softly. "Especially of him."

"I love it here." Suki answered immediately. "I love the town..and the guild...your friends are all so nice and funny.." she giggled at the memory of Lady Erza grabbing Mister Gray and tossing him across the training field when he tried interfering with their punishment training.

"And I especially love daddy...He's just as I imagined he'd be."

Lucy felt Kais tense and knew he was frowning. She squeezed his hand.

"What about you Kais? Do you love it here too?"

He took awhile to answer and when he did she was not all suprised by what he said.

"You must have sorted things out..since you're asking us this...and you must want to move back here to be with him and everyone else...otherwise we would be on our way back by now.."

"You're too perceptive sometimes you know that?"

Kais began to fiddle with her fingers and let out a deep sigh.

"I..like it here Mother but..I dont think I trust that man with either of you yet..I have no reason to like him."

Lucy smiled sadly and tears stung her eyes.

'Damn you Elfman' she thought bitterly. 'Because of you..'

"But ill try...for you two...Im willing to just, let it go and try figure out what you girls see in him.."

Suki couldn't help but squeal and hug her mother tight. "Does this mean we're moving here mama? To live in Magnolia? And be with papa?"

Lucy let the tears fall from her eyes and a big beautiful smile lit up her features.

"If thats what you want my little loves...then yes..we'll move to Magnolia."

Kais groaned but didnt protest as the two girls trapped him between them and hugged him tightly.

He was happy that they were happy, but he couldn't help but feel that this move was going to give him a bigger headache then the one he'd get back home.

For some reason he felt a strong sense of forboding when he thought of the next day.

Something bad was gonna happen.

He just knew it.

* * *

"Mother im going to take a walk around ok? Ill be back before breakfast."

Lucy turned away from the stove to look at him. "You sure you'll be ok by yourself? You dont know your way around yet."

Kais stuffed his hands in his pockets and huffed. "Ill be fine mother I promise."

"Alright then, itll be ready in half an hour so dont wander too far, Sukis still asleep anyway."

Kais nodded and quickly left before she changed her mind. He needed some alone time to think about things and jumped as the opportunity for freedom.

He walked slowly along the pathway for awhile but then gave up when the rumbling in his belly became to great to ignore. "Guess it's nearly ready anyway, I should just head back.."

"Give it back Toshiro!"

His head snapped up to see a girl with long raven hair glaring at an older boy of whom seemed to be holding something out of the girls reach.

"Where did they come from.." he muttered not having noticed them before.

"I think ill hold on to it and show mother and father" the boy taunted making the girl stomp on his foot as hard as she could.

Kais laughed when the boy screamed and let go of whatever he was holding.

Both turned to him, one in shock, the other in anger.

"The hell you laughing about blondie? Got somethin to say?"

Kais smirked. "Its just funny thats all, how pathetic you must be for picking on someone younger...and much prettier than yourself."

The boy snarled where as the girl giggled, blushed and stared at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh my.." she gushed. "Hes so cool.."

The boy bonked her on the head making her yelp. "Snap out of it izumi! That blonde haired freak is anything 'but' cool! His whole damn family is probably just as uncool as he is!"

The next thing he knew the boy was sailing through the air unconscious after receiving a flaming punch to the face.

Izumi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her dark blue eyes shining with adoration.

"Mommy...I think im in love.."

And then she fainted.

Kais caught her before she hit the ground and looked positively lost. A few minutes later a shadow fell over them.

"Hey, brat."

He looked up to see a dark haired man with piercings all over his body staring down at him with the blue haired boy he punched slung over his shoulder.

"Whats your name kid"

Kais gulped and gently placed izumi on the ground before rising to his feet.

"Its Lukais."

"Is that so.."

Kais nodded and took a step backwards.

"Sorry about uh.. knocking your son out..he was picking on Izumi..anyway I uh..gotta go."

His instincts were screaming at him to run, and fast, so he did exactly that.

Gajeel watched the boy take off with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Whats the matter? Goodness what happened?"

He smirked as he watched his partner pick up the drooling 6 year old.

"Seems like it was a good idea to come back early." He mused and continued on his way.

"What makes you say that? And did you find the one who knocked out poor Toshiro?"

Gajeels smirk widened and he picked up his pace. "Come on squirt! I'm pretty sure theres a suprise for you back at the guild! "

Levy huffed and after making sure little Hanako was still beside her, followed after her fiancee.

"Gajeel ya big oaf wait for me damn you!"

* * *

As soon as Lucy and her little group of dragneels - ( natsu had a field day when he found out they had his last name) - entered the guild hall chaos ensued.

Elfman stood so fast from his seat he completly forgot Evergreen had been sitting on his lap and made her fall to the ground and screech like a banshee before attacking him for bring so stupid.

Levy screamed out Lucys name and jumped over Gajeel to rush to her (stomping on her boyfriends 'jewels' as she went making him roar and accidentally shoot metal at Laxus).

There was a loud gasp followed by an exclamation of undying love for the new male blonde and how it must have been fate that brought them together. (Juvia stared down at her daughter thinking 'bloody hell I did sound crazy')

Kais noticed a large piece of ice that looked like an arrow hurtling towards him and dodged it, unfortunately Lucy hadnt been paying attention and got knocked over instead causing Kais to growl and charge after Toshiro with his hands ablaze.

Natsu leapt over his son and attacked Gray because his demon spawn was responsible for hurting his precious Lucy ( and he couldnt exactly beat up on the kid so he settled.)

Hanako began to cry because someone had taken her ice cream cone ( Toshiro had grabbed it and threw it at Kais )

Suki rushed over to the bar when she saw three cats sitting there watching ( only the white one look appalled at everyones behaviour )

And Master Makarov began to wail. "Gildarts come back! Im getting too old for this!"

5 minutes later when most members had joined in on the brawl somehow, a small girl around the age of 5 with long red hair skipped in to the guild beside her father and climbed on to the bar with a mega watt grin on her face.

"Welcome home Reina, Jellal." Mira greeted. "This is Natsu and Lucys daughter Natsuki, Suki, this is Erzas fiancee Jellal and their daughter Reina."

Jellal smiled down at the pinkette. "Its nice to meet you Suki. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Reina sat on the counter in front of her and tilted her head curiously. "You have pink hair like that fire dragon..and you dont seem as crazy as the water sisters.."

"Reina that wasnt nice" her father scolded (which she ignored) & gave Suki a once over before nodding. "its settled." She said sliding on to the floor and taking Sukis hand. "I shall keep you."

Mira cooed and Jellal sighed as his daughter pulled the pinkette off her seat.

"Come suki! Ill show you my collection of weapons mommy gave me! Ill even let you have one!"

And that was how little Reina found her second favourite Dragneel.

It was also the first time Kais and Suki witnessed Lady Erza use her requip magic on her unsuspecting guild mates and knock everyone out in 1 minute flat.

They couldn't wait to become official members & continue their training.

* * *

Sorry guys iknow its short but I felt the need to end it there. There's going to be one more chapter that'll wrap everything up because I want to focus on a different story I started the other night . Wish me luck :) Thanks bunches for the support guys :) this was my first ever story so hopefully I didnt butcher the characters too badly. But now that ive got a little experience on typing I can add more detail and make the chapters longer.

Oh btw I totes aced my test :D I think it was all your awesomeness that helped :)


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone :) as the wise Kailan says "you make my heart SUPER happy!"

I apologise to those that wish for this to continue but as I said last chapter, if you want to make side stories by all means! Go ahead :)

Its been fun, now I shall focus on my other fic :) check it out when its up and let me know what u think :)

* * *

Just let it go - an epilogue of sorts

- because everything is so much better when you do -

10 years have passed and so much has happened during that time.

Elfman had apologised profusely to Lucy and swore to make up for what he did so everyday he'd do as much for her and the others as he could.

It hadnt taken as long as he thought for them to forgive him but he still continued as their official babysitter and their bonds had repaired to what they used to be before it all happened.

Levy had been waiting for Lucy to return before she actually got married so as soon as she found out they were staying for good she set a date and became Mrs Redfox with her best friend as her maid of honor.

The wedding had been gorgeous and the festivities lasted for a week.

Erza and Jellal tied the knot the following month and it was at their reception that Natsu decided to propose the best way he knew how.

Blunt and to the point.

"Hey Luce? Wanna marry me?"

Everyone had been appalled at the lack of romance behind it but Lucy didnt care. It was just so Natsu that she loved every single word of it.

The couple had become Mr and Mrs Dragneel the following summer.

Lisanna had fallen madly in love with Laxus after he saved her from a group of bandits and fussed over her recovery.

They started dating three months after that incident, got engaged 6 months later and tied the knot after she gave birth to a healthy boy they named after Makarov, of whom had finally retired leaving the guild in Gildarts hands.

Lucy and Lisanna had also grown closer and the whitehaired mage was now a constant in their group gatherings.

They became as close as sisters.

Wendy and Romeo decided to wait until they turned 35 before getting married which left them with 4 more years to go. When asked why they'd just shrug and say "why rush?"

Unfortunately for the sky dragonslayer she found out she could not give birth and had fallen into a deep depression because of it.

It taken time, constant support and comfort but they managed to bring her out of it, much to Romeo and Carlas relief.

As for Kais and his relationship with his father, it took fifty-four massive arguments, six failed missions, twenty-nine misunderstandings, and eleven fiery fists and kicks to the face before he started to actually 'care' about the man.

The day he finally expressed said affection was the day Toshiro confessed he liked Suki.

They argued and for some reason Toshiro thought it was a good idea to repeat something he heard his dad say about the dragonslayer.

Needless to say both father 'and' son had ended up needing to be healed by Wendy immediately after they experienced Kais white hot rage.

Literally.

It was also the day he called him father for the first time and Lucy wasnt the only one that shed a tear after hearing it.

Natsu had never felt such pride.

...

"They're at it again."

Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and Lisanna followed Levys pointed finger and each giggled, shaking their heads at the two brawling teens.

The day was absolutely beautiful so the ladies decided to take their cups of tea and their slices of cake to eat out back on one of the picnic tables.

"I must admit im a little envious of Reina. She gets all the fun these days." Erza pouted as she offered a small piece of cake to the white haired 3 year old sitting on her mothers lap.

Levy rolled her eyes and began fanning herself. "Oh please, its not like you still dont get to break up Natsu and Gray. I swear the children just made them worse!"

"I wonder what they're arguing about this time.." Lisanna pondered as they all turned to see Kais spin around and shatter one of Toshiros ice make creatures with a swift kick.

"Where's Reina? Im suprised she hasn't split them up yet." Lucy added.

Erza shrugged. "Im not sure, though lately I get the impression she rather enjoys watching your boy when hes in the midst of battle so she stalls."

This made them all laugh.

"I do 'not' miss the drama of being young and in love." Lucy said and all the others readily agreed.

"Cheers"

Their attention turned back to the boys when their voices became more clear allowing them to hear what they were saying.

...

"Apologize you piece of shit! Or would you prefer I burn your ass some more?"

"I don't even know what the hell you're on about hothead! So why dont you calm the fuck down and -"

"I know what you said earlier ice prick! So you better fuckin apologise!"

Realisation dawned on him and he mentally cursed whoever told the enraged blonde. His money was on Izumi.

An 18 year old Suki walked casually outside dressed in a pastel pink summer dress and white sandals and stopped to examine the damage the boys had done to the training field.

"What are you idiots fighting about this time?"

He cursed out loud that time.

...

The 6 woman became even more intrigued when an evil smirk appeared on Kais face while Toshiros paled and pleaded with the blonde to not say a word.

...

Kais sneered as he spoke. "Well dear sister, I was just teaching this blue haired pervert you call a boyfriend a lesson for saying shit he most definitely should not be saying."

Toshiro glared at his frenemy when Suki arched a brow and turned to him.

"What'd you say 'shiro?" She asked. "And ill decide if its worth having my brother pound on you or not."

"I.. It was just a comnent! I didn't mean anything by it!"

He turned to Kais.

"Im sorry ok? Im really fuckin sorry and I swear to bloody Mavis I wont say anything like tha-"

"What'd you say?" Sukis aura darkened as she stared at Toshiro. "Tell me right now."

Kais, taking pity on the other turned to his sister and poked her cheek. "It doesn't matter anymore sis, he's apologised already."

Suki narrowed her eyes. "I dont care. Tell me or ill get daddy to come out here and make you."

...

Lucy made to get up and stop whatever was going on but the girls stopped her.

"Its ok Lucy." Juvia said. "Id like to know what my son said also."

Lucy looked reluctant but sighed and relented.

"Alright.."

"Its funny how they dont know we are right here" Levy mused. Erza quickly hushed her.

...

Toshiro if at all possible paled even further at the threat.

It was no secret that the almighty powerful fire dragonslayer would do 'anything' for his baby girl, and now that he and afew others were much older, he no longer hesitated in kicking their asses if it was deserved.

"Your..your dads here?" Suki nodded and began tapping her foot irritably.

"Well?" She demanded. "Out with it."

Coming to terms with his early demise, he confessed.

"I just said that pregnancy makes everything get bigger so...your dads...lucky because...because your mothers chest must..get even more...wicked..."

...

Both Lucy and Juvias jaws dropped and their faces flushed in embarrassment, Erza arched a brow, Wendy and Lisanna bit their lips to keep from laughing and Levy held nothing back and burst out laughing and banging her fist on the table.

...

Both boys watched the frozen blank pinkette closely. Toshiro could tell they were talking telepathically so he stepped forward to grab her hand but she spun away from him and marched back the way she came without another word.

"Thanks alot Kais!" He hissed.

"Like I said shitface, you shouldn't have even been thinking that shit! You know how sensitive she is about being practically flat compared to everyone else. And you just 'had' to go there."

"You didnt have to fuckin mention it to her in the first place you idiot!"

"Well I hope you've learnt your lesson."

Poor Toshiro didn't even get to reply because a very pissed of Reina was coming towards them with a katana in each hand and her outfit changing into one of her mothers armors that had been given to her for her birthday.

"Toshiro Fullbuster, I have chosen to use my flight armor to assist me in killing you." She said in a monotone and lowered into a fighting stance. "I will grace you with one second to brace yourself...seconds up , now prepare to die."

* * *

That night as the Dragneels made their way home Natsu tugged on his wifes hand to hold back abit and Wait for the kids to be a safe distance ahead before he spoke.

"Are you going to tell me why Suki is acting like its the end of the world?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Trust me handsome, you dont wanna know."

Natsu frowned and kept his eyes on their blonde 5 year old daughter balancing along the walkway like Lucy used to.

"It was ice prick junior wasnt it?"

"Natsu! Dobt call the kids those terrible names! You know your nicknames for Gray have rubbed off on Kais you know!"

Natsu smirked and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I know." He said earning himself a playful whack on the chest.

"But anyway..Sukis just having personal issues at the moment..she'll be ok."

Natsu lowered his head to kiss hers and pulled her closer against him.

"Of course she'll be ok." He stated fondly. "With a wonderful mother like you how could she not be?"

Lucy blushed and kissed his cheek. Even after all these years he still made her heart race and her face to burn. Sure they still argued but what couple didnt?

"She just needs a little lesson in letting things go." She said softly. "Because once she stops letting things get to her she'll learn that life is so much more enjoyable."

9 year old Manami had stopped and grabbed Laylas hand to pull her away from the edge

. "Stop that! If you fall in you'll drown and then ill be left alone with crazy pants and stick in the mud!"

Layla pouted. "But sis! That wouldnt happen cause papa would jump in and save me! Right papa?"

Natsu chuckled and Lucy smiled lovingly down at them. "Of course princess, ill always save you!"

Layla giggled and continued skipping ahead.

"That goes for you too Manami, ill always be there, ok?" He ruffled her pink locks and grinned when she huffed and followed after her little sister.

Lucy watched as Natsu ran up to her and scooped her up onto her shoulders, laughing as she screamed at him to put her down.

She absolutely adored her family. They were all so different and weird in their own little way and she loved them even more because of it.

Nstsu looked back at her with his trademark grin and mouthed I love you. Her smile grew and she didnt hesitate in saying it back.

She never had before. Why start now?

* * *

*sighs* I hope I didn't do an overload on kids lol but ohwell. Thanks for sticking with me til the end guys, take care and see u next time ;) xx


End file.
